Salute
by Queendom97
Summary: Imagine WWE superstars as soldiers… Prepare for war, solidarity, battle scars, drama, grief, love and brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

''I love you'' he said while he wrapped his arms around his mother. As he gathered his luggage, he looked his father in the eyes. The both of them knew what that meant, they don't need to say it, and needless to say; he knew every night they'll both be praying.

''Rollins!'' Hunter yelled and without turning around, he tossed his bags under the buss and took his seat next to Randy. Behind them his home disappeared and he sighed. _Here we go again._

''I'm sorry baby but my name was called…'' Seth turned to see Cena on the phone. _Douche._

''Dammit'' his gaze now faced Randy who gave Miz some bucks. Inquisitive he frowned and Miz chuckled.

''Bet; if Cena would have the balls to say it to her face this time, or not'' slowly Seth leaned his head backwards and his eyes shut. _Morons, every single one of them._

x x x

''I swear, this is worse than the food'' Randy mumbled and they all agreed.

''Kevin Owens''

''Here we go'' Kevin breathed out as he left his seat to follow Beth Phoenix. As Kevin entered, Dean returned with a face expression that made them all laugh.

''How did it go Ambrose?'' Seth mocked his friend.

''Oww would you shut it'' he mumbled as he took his seat.

''Seth Rollins''

''Yes'' Seth rose with confidence and turned his gaze against the voice. _The new girl, what a pleasure; not._ While trying to ignore his wolf-whistling friends, he followed her in to a room.

''Take a seat'' she said as she grabbed his files. Discreet he observed her from top to toe while she read the document. _True, she's pretty; but not his type. He's more into blonds, not brunettes; plus she looks so tiny._

''Okay'' she said eventually and placed down the files. They started off with the vision test, then his length, weight and pulse.

''Take your shirt off'' his gaze followed her while she casually placed her stethoscope in her ears. Without any objection, he obeyed and the shirt slipped off. She placed the cold metal part on his chest and started to count his heartbeats. Then she goes behind him and give him commandos:

''Breath out, in, out, deep, hold…out'' he does as she says.

''Well then'' she started to fold her stethoscope,

''Looks good, if you'll survive I'll see you out there'' he frowned and she made a facepalm.

''That came out all wrong! What I mean is… ehh'' she covered her blush of embarrassment and he couldn't help but smile.

''It's fine, I know what you mean… are we done?'' he tried to be polite and she bit her bottom lip before she nodded. They walked down the hallway and when they re-entered the waiting room, she stopped to yell Neville. He turned to look at her, but she was already leading Neville back to the health examination room. _Well, she's okay; for being a brunette._

''Lucky bastard, did you make a move?'' Roman was the first one to break the stupid grin they all had on their lips.

''Not my type'' he replied cocky and Roman shook his head with a smile.

''Well, maybe it's because you're ugly'' Dean cracked and Seth gave him a punch while the other laughed.

x x x

Left, right, left, right, left, right. They marched thru the deserted village while the sun cooked them alive.

''Halt!'' they paused.

''Listen up soldiers! We're going to settle for the night; first watch is on 17C!'' Hunter roared while they held their positions.

''Understood?!''

''Yes sir!'' they echoed as a reply. Hunter gave away a nod and they were now allowed to leave their positions.

''Which unit are you in?'' John peeked over Roman's shoulder to make out the number on the paper.

''42B, you?''

''79E'' he groaned.

''42B'' Seth appeared and he and Roman connected fists.

''Fuck you all; 54A'' Dean joined them and they chuckled.

''Honestly, I can't wait until we hit the camp. The supplies there are the only thing that makes me keep moving'' Dean continued his whining and they all glared at him.

''What?'' he said. Such an idiot, they have a one day march ahead of them and knowing that just made the night appear even tougher then they prepared themselves for.

x x x

''Dude'' Seth groaned.

''Dude!'' he shoot his eyes open and stared at Dean.

''What?!'' he moaned as he went up to seated position.

''I can't sleep'' Seth stopped rubbing the back of his head and was now glaring at his moron to friend.

''You've got to be kidding me…'' he was about to snap when Dean continued.

''You think we'll survive this?'' Dean looked serious and Seth forgot about being upset.

''Who knows buddy, _who knows_ '' Dean nodded slowly.

''It wouldn't be the first time tho'' he tried to cheer him up but Dean continued to nod.

''Now wake me one more time, and I will castrate you with my bare hands'' with those words he returned to his sleep while hearing Dean chuckle in the background. _Lunatic._

x x x

Left, right, left, right, left, right. They paused.

''Did someone hear that?'' Dolph darted his eyes down the road. There it was again; the noise.

'' _D_ _ismiss!_ '' and in a second, just as they were trained, the road was cleared. It was as they had disappeared in to thin air; as they weren't even there to begin with.

The jeeps rolled past them and Roman peeked up to confirm.

 _'Enemies'_ he gestured and everyone took a tight grip around their weapon.

 _'Hold back'_ Hunter commanded and they obeyed. _Not that they had much of a choice._ Sitting there, barely breathing, Dean heard something wired. Slowly he turned to find Kofi sitting there, rocking back and forth, mumbling a prayer in to his pooled palms. The other seemed to have noticed as well and observed him as he continued. Some followed his steps by beginning their own prayers.

''Clear'' Punk interrupted the moment and head after head started to appear.

''Positions'' Hunter refrained from yelling considering the situation and the men took their positions.

Left, right, left, right, left, right.

x x x

'Run you idiot, _run_!'' Seth dragged Dean in tow as they ran. He tried to keep his gaze focused on the big Samoan's back. It appeared that it wasn't as _clear_ as they thought. The enemies had followed them after their little collide back at the road. The troupe had obviously split up, just as they're supposed to do, and the boys had locked gazes just before the split.

''Schh'' they pressed their selves against a big rock; awaited footsteps. None appeared and slowly, but surely; they began to breath again.

''We need to get to the camp'' Dean whispered.

''Have you lost your mind?! _Never risk exposing your base to the enemies_ , you know they can follow us'' Roman snapped.

''So we should just sit around and await our doom?!''

'' _S_ _hut up_ , we'll make it to the camp. However, we'll take the way around'' Seth darted his gaze on the two men and they nodded. _God bless them._

Dean hated this. The only reason they were fleeing from NXT was because they were in their zone; this was enemy territory. Just wait until they'll get to the camp; from there it's WWE territory.

Hunter, Miz, John, Alex, Kofi, Dolph, Swagger, Wade, Dean, Seth and Roman made their way towards the camp; tried to locate themselves while being alert.

''You're bleeding'' Seth looked down at his chest when Wade spoke the words. _His ribs were bleeding*._

''It's just a scratch… thanks to the moron over there'' he nodded towards Dean.

''Excuse _you_ , I told you to leave me behind but did you listen; _no_ ''

''You know damn right that if I'd left you; Paige would have had me hanged'' they laughed, which made Seth grab his stomach in pain; _Okay, maybe it wasn't just a scratch._

''You okay buddy?'' Roman noticed.

''I'm fine'' he replied, making a smile, trying to act as convincing as possible. Hunter seemed to have paid attention.

''For fuck sake, Rollins strip'' he made a gesture with his hand; aiming him to lift his uniform up. With a sigh, he obeyed.

He groaned as his clothes separated from the open wound on his ribs.

''Fine huh, you've been hit you asshole; didn't I tell you all to wear vests?!'' he darted his frustrated eyes on the squad and they looked away in shame.

''Come on boss, you know we never listen'' Dean tried to joke but Hunter wasn't in the mood.

''Let's just make it to the fucking camp before that gets infected'' he nodded towards Seth before tuning to observe his compass. _Bullshit, they already knew it had been infected by now; he was worried._

x x x

''Stay down!'' Hunter hissed and they stayed pressed to the ground. A crack-noise appeared and Roman frowned.

''Can it be…?'' Roman lifted his head some inches.

''One for all'' he said,

''A _nd everyone else for themselves_ '' the reply made them smirk and they started to peek up.

''I knew it was your elephant steps, Batista'' Roman chuckled at the soldier who gave him the middle finger.

''W _ait,_ if you're here… that means the camp must be near?'' Dean widened his eyes in hope.

''Yeah, it's just around the bend and then a quick walk…'' Batista began but Dean was already headed against the given direction.

''We were sent to find Hunter, but I guess Steph will be pleased to know you're alive as well'' Edge shook his head as he watched Dean disappear around a rock.

''Yeah, I can't imagine what it would be like without Ambrose'' Batista said sarcastically.

'' _Quiet''_ Roman replied while they followed the lunatic toward the camp. Seth once again remembered his injury as the pain shoot through his body. _Okay Rollins, fifteen minutes and you'll hit the camp; stop whining._

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's very _''jumpy''_ atm but I promise that when they arrive at the camp; the story is going to get in to details! I wanted to include the goodbyes and the road to the camp, but I than realized that it would take at least 5 chapters to just make it to the camp if I would get in to details already.**

 **Knowing that, I'll make some things clearer: the divas are nurses, the males are soldiers and Elena _(''the new girl'')_ is the new arrived diva aka nurse. NXT is the enemies and this story will focus on the former Shield members Seth, Dean and Roman. Got it? Any more uncertainty; feel free to ask! But like I said; _''the story will soon begin''_ and a proper flow will initiate.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Your boys scared the shit out of me with their stories!'' Stephanie glanced at Punk who raised his hands in defense. She's about to hug her husband but he cut her off.

''The injured?'' Roman and Dean exchanged gazes, sighing at how naive their commander could be sometimes.

''Two bad wounded; but they're in good hands, my girls are…''

''They better'' Hunter mumbled and the boys noticed her dissatisfaction. She was about to speak up but Seth could no longer prevent his yelping and they turn to pay him attention.

''Rollins what are you still doing here, didn't I tell you to hit the treatment?!'' _no, no you didn't you asshole._

''Sorry boss, got caught up in the moment; on my way'' he said, making his way towards the white tent.

''Here'' Stephanie appeared in front of him and opened the tent to let him in. He smiled at her, even though he didn't want any help.

''Elena; shot!'' the girl spun her chair and faced them. It took some seconds, but then she seemed to remember him.

''There'' she nodded towards an empty bed before she returned to her patient, Zack, and ran a needle thru his neck. Seth noticed the stress in her body language while he made his way towards the given bed. Once in place, he started to observe his environment… no wonder she was so stressed?! The tent was bigger than it looked from the outside; twenty beds and seventeen were taken. Stephanie had said two injured, but it never accrued to him that by two she only meant the new arrived…

''O _uch_ '' by the pain, he came back to reality. Elena was in front of him and had apparently tried to take his uniform off.

''Jeez woman, where's your warning?'' he snapped.

''You said you were ready?'' she blinked at him, confused, and he now rememberd that he actually did; when he was lost in his thoughts.

''Sorry…'' he mumbled but she didn't seem to hear. He gave her a hand and the uniform slipped off.

''Looks bad'' she said and he frowned.

''Aren't you suppose to make me feel better?'' he didn't really mean to sound so rude.

''Where's your vest?'' she asked, ignoring his rudeness.

''Since we were so close to the camp, no one thought it was worth putting on, you know how much that thing weight? And let's not even get in to the heat…''

''You were lucky, five inches up and it would probably have hit your heart'' she cut him off, clearly didn't agree with his excuses.

''How did you get it?'' she continued as she pulled a spinning chair between her legs.

''We were running and Dean, _that clumsy asshole,_ stumbled over god knows what. Obviously I turned to pick him up and your mind is everywhere when your enemies are you in tow… then I felt something, like a pinch, but the only thing I could think of was to get Dean up and not lose sight of Roman who was running ahead of us'' she looked at him for a while, then she gave away a slow nod. His gaze followed her as she turned to open a drawer underneath her desk.

''Elena Argent huh? I never really picked up your name'' he read her nametag while she gathered her tools.

''Yeah'' she replied, preparing a pain stilling syringe.

''Seth Rollins'' he continued and she turned her chair to face him again.

''Yeah, I know, I'm good with names; hold still'' the needle broke thru his skin and she emptied the liquid. He tensed and she noticed.

''Tell me Rollins, any woman at home?'' she turned her chair back to the desk and placed down the syringe before she picked up a cotton swab instead and drenched it in alcohol. He knew what that meant, she's about to clean his wound and is trying to distract him.

''No'' he answered dryly.

''Is that so? Nobody you desire?'' _okay now she's just mocking him._

''No''

''Then tell me your ideals'' she turned to face his body; _okay fine, he'll play along._

''Blond, booty, bobs,'' he said as he watched her hands reach his ribs,

''No offense'' she looked up and he smirked. She chuckled as she shook her head,

''None taken; I don't do relationships'' she continued to wipe his wound clean. _It didn't even hurt?_

''Why is that?'' he didn't really care, he just needed a distraction.

''Long story…hey girl, what's up?'' Elena turned to face Kelly who had came up during their conversation. _You ask Seth's type? Kelly Kelly._

''Kane won't let me touch him, can you please help me out? I know you're super busy but…''

''Got it, I just need to…'' Elena turned and caught Seth staring at Kelly.

''You know what, if you could pull the bullet out of our guest here; I'll check on Kane''

''Tots'' Kelly hugged her with a smile. In their hug, Elena winked at him and he made a pleasing face expression, _maybe she wasn't so bad after all._

Elena leaves and Kelly takes her place.

''Let's see now'' she picked up the bottle and was about to pour it over his wound when he grabbed her wrist in panic.

''Sweetie, I don't think you're supposed to do it like that'' he gave her a nod against the cotton balls and she widened her eyes.

''Oh sorry! I forgot'' she reached after a cotton ball and drenched it in alcohol before she grabbed a forceps. Okay, she may be smoking hot but he would lie if he said that he wasn't freaking out right now.

''Thank you doll'' Kane smiled at Elena as she throwed away the old bandage she just replaced.

''No problem big guy, now rest; I've got to go but I'll check on you later''

''Guardian angel'' he said and she giggled while making her way back to Seth.

''Later then?'' she heared Seth say and Kelly nodded.

''Kane is done'' she walked up to them; acting like she didn't hear their conversation.

''Thank you so much Elena, really my savior'' Kelly rose from her seat.

''Oh, my shift just ended'' she looked at the clock and turned to smile at Seth who still hadn't let his gaze drop from her.

''See you'' she winked before she walked to stamp out.

''What did she do?'' Elena frowned as she looked at the wound that had opened up even more. She looked up at him but he was still looking at Kelly who just hung up her white coat. With a smile she shook her head. _Well, at least the bullet was out._

''You're welcome'' she said as she grabbed a towel to fix Kelly's doing. Kelly had now walked out of the tent and Seth turned his attention to Elena.

''I have my charm to thank'' he said, avoiding to tell her that it hurt when Kelly treated him.

''Uhu'' she didn't seem to listen; she was way focused swiping his wound.

''Okay, better wrap it up; can you sit?'' she picked up a bandage roll while he got up to seated position. When he seemed done, she jumped up on the bed beside him and was now sitting close. _Okay?,_ he thought for himself while staring at her. He watched as she placed two patches between her lips and the rest of her tools between her legs.

''Arms up'' she startes of with the base, which makes him jerk. Not meaning to, he grabbed her wrist quite hard and she stopped to look him in the eyes. They just sit there for a while and stare at one another. The pain eventually faded away and he slowly began to let go of her wrist; not exchanging any words. She gave him some time to breathe before she picked up the bandage and placed it on his back, then she grabbed the patches from her mouth and pinning them on place. She stopped to see if he was hurting but he gave away a _'keep going'_ -nod and slowly she pulled the bandage at his skin as she received it from his other side, going around from one side to his opposite and repeated those movements. He just sat there; _she smelled good tho._

''Hold here please'' she said when the final round came and he placed a finger on his given position. She pinned everything in place with a security needle.

''There you go Barbie'' she said while pulling her head away from him to observe the final result. Barbie was her new nick name on him. Not only because he was two toned with one side blond, but also because his ideals of girls were pretty much Barbie herself.

''Thank you… I guess'' he frowned; _Barbie?_ While she observed his bandage, he noticed something around her neck.

''Whose is it?'' it's a military tag, or as they like to call it; _a dog tag._

She followed his gaze and fished the necklace up from underneath her coat. _Two tags._

''Long story'' she said, not seeming to have the intentions of telling it.

''See you Argent, I'm calling it for the night'' a voice echoed and Elena turned to face Karma.

''Night''

''When does your shift even end?'' she turned to see Seth watch the clock.

''It already has,'' she said, picking up a syringe.

''Five hours ago'' she snapped her fingers against the syringe and then placed her left hand on his chest. Her touch made him tense up, but he didn't know why.

''Still'' she didn't seem to notice.

''Why are you here then?'' the needle entered his body and she emptied its content before pulling it back out.

''Somebody's got to watch them during the night'' she nodded against the others and he frowned.

''You don't sleep?''

''Barely, I sleep here and then but awakes to check on them regularly…''

''That doesn't seem fare?'' he cut her off but she just shrugged.

''I don't mind, I see them as family; and family means everything to me... You're allowed to go now; just swing by tomorrow would you? I need to do a check up since I'm not really allowed to let you leave; _first day rule_ '' she smiled at him and he tipped his head to the side.

''Then why am I allowed to walk?''

''Because you don't want to miss your date, right?'' she grinned and he now remembered Kelly that he was supposed to meet later. _Wait, so she overheard them?_ He gave away a slow nod before placing both feet on the ground.

'' _I've been, out on the ocean. Sailing alone; traveling nowhere,_ '' a singing voice suddenly broke off and Seth turned to watch Dwayne. Elena however didn't seem to react at all?

''He likes to sing, he says it helps him with the pain since he doesn't want me to give him painkillers'' she had noticed his face expression and he gave away a nod before returning to his walk out of the tent.

''… _with just you around, your heartbeats the only sound''_ Dwayne stopped.

''A _nd when it's time,_ '' by the new tone, Seth paused. He turned, now standing in the entrance, to watch Elena that seemed to continue on the lyrics. She closed her eyes.

'' _I'll leave the ocean behind''_

* * *

 **There! I hope this chapter explains my previous one. I know, it's mainly about Seth and Elena but** **I felt like the question mark was on them** **. Don't worry tho; the brothers will be reunited in the next chap ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: this chap is more of a T-rated one... just a head up.**

* * *

Seth had just stepped out of the tent, tranquilized by her singing voice, when someone banged him on the back; making him yelp.

''There you are your scumbag'' of course it was Dean.

''Dude, he just got shot!'' Roman smacked his hand at Dean's head.

'' _O_ _uch_ …!'' Dean was about to snap back but Seth placed his arm on top of his shoulders.

''Aww, you missed me'' he mocked.

''We did'' Roman smiled; glad over that he was okay.

''Speak for yourself huh'' now they each placed a punch on Dean's arm.

'' _O_ _uch!_ What am I? A punching bag?!'' they chuckled at him.

''Assholes'' he mumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

''Something you want to tell?'' Roman ignored Dean's sulking and turned to Seth.

''Me? No, why?'' he frowned.

''Nothing about a certain... _giiirl_?'' Dean smirked.

''What, how do you know?'' _stalkers._

''Well we sure as hell didn't peek in to watch you'' Dean continued and Roman sighed; giving him the _'we weren't supposed to tell that'_ -look. Seth laughed at them.

''Yeah Kelly is fine…'' he stopped himself when he noticed their confused looking faces.

''What?'' he said.

''Kelly? Like in Kelly Kelly?'' Roman frowned.

''Obviously'' _who else?_

''We thought it was Elena?'' Dean wrinkled his nose by the mention of Kelly.

''Why the fuck would you think that?'' Seth arched his eyebrows at them.

''We saw how you looked at her when she treated you and…'' Roman began.

''But you're still in to blonds,'' Dean interrupted him,

''I told you, the bullet needs to hit the head if we want him to change'' he continued. Roman nudged him but he just gave him a glance.

''I'm telling you man, she won't satisfy your lust'' Dean shrugged, not picking up Roman's signal, and Seth frowned.

''I swear he was dropped as a baby'' Roman mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Not in the mood for this, night'' Seth made a wave before he walked towards their tent. Dean turned to look at Roman who shook his head at him.

''Did I say something wrong?'' Roman glowered at him, then he walked away.

''What?!'' with his hands in the air, he followed him.

x x x

On his way to the tent, Seth bumped in to someone.

''Sorry!'' he would know that sorry everywhere.

''My apologies sweetheart'' he placed a hand over his heart as he smirked at Kelly who shoved some hair out of her face.

''You sure? I can do a check up in my tent; if you want'' she tipped her head to the side as she flicked her eyelashes at him. He grinned and followed her to her tent.

''You mean you guys actually get your own tents?'' he said, sitting on her bed while she prepared some kind of drink.

''Yeah, we need our space after treating you guys'' Seth would kill for a tent of his own. Roman he could live with but Dean… god bless his future wife; if he even gets one.

''Here'' she handed over the funny smelling cup and he stared down at it.

''It's tea'' she laughed at his face expression and he forced a smile before taking a sip.

''Not the tea type?'' he looked up at her and she smiled at him.

''Not really'' he confessed and placed down the cup on her bedside table.

''That's okay,'' she placed down hers as well before she jumped a little closer to him.

''So what do you prefer then?'' he smirked and placed two fingers underneath her chin, lifted her head to his level and leaned in. Slowly he pushed his tongue into her mouth and was met by hears. She groaned and he smiled pleased as he continued his tongue movements. He broke the kiss to let them both catch their breath and she giggled. Suddenly she started to unbuckle his pants and he got a little shocked, he gripped her wrist and she stopped to look at him.

''Any boyfriend?'' a kiss is a kiss, but they have rules for sex with other soldiers property. With a grin, she shook her head no. Well that's good, but he was still a little stunned that she made the move. He's usually the commander when it comes to sex, but at the moment he just had to do it; it had been too long since last. Plus she was way too hot; he couldn't control himself even if he tried. He leaned in, now aiming her ear.

''Perfect'' he whispered and she giggled before pulling away. She dragged her top over her head, no bra; he grinned. After that, all clothes were randomly thrown around her bed and he was now on top of her, kissing her neck while she groaned pleased.

''Seth stop teasing'' she moaned while he started to kiss his way from her neck down to her stomach. She gasped as he run his tongue across her belly and he peeked up to grin; fine he had already investigated her body anyway.

He pushed her legs apart and captured her lips in a kiss, making her giggle. Slowly he slid inside her and grinned when she moaned. He started to thrust and she tossed her head back with a gasp; letting his name escape from her lips.

He continued to thrust inside of her and felt as her nails dug into his back. She was not far now. He began to thrust faster and harder and she groaned as she tightened her grip around him. Not far after that, she cum, making both her and his body relax. He laid on top of her now and breathed heavily against her shoulder while she buried her head into his. He pulled out of her and flipped to the side, now staring at the roof as she cuddled up against his chest with a smile. He watched as she faded away to sleep.

x x x

''You banged her?'' Seth almost jumped out of his skin when Dean's voice cracked. He had tried to sneak in as quiet as possible.

''Jeez man, what are you? A bat?!'' he kicked his shoes off and tossed the uniform to the side before making his way under the blanket.

''And? I was right?'' even thought Seth couldn't see him, he felt his stupid, mocking, grin.

''Told ya! Now we can discuss Elena'' Dean chuckled.

''Oww shut up!'' both Seth and Roman tossed a random object against him.

'' _Ouch!_ It hurts being right'' he grumbled and Seth sighed.

''You okay man?'' Roman's voice broke. _Can't they just let him sleep?!_

''Fine'' he mumbled and the tent went quiet. They got the point; he didn't want to talk about it. But yes, yes, Dean was right. Kelly didn't satisfy his lust, she wasn't bad… but she wasn't good either. Honestly, she wasn't special at all.

''Okay who tossed the shoe?!'' Dean snapped and with a quick grin, Seth drifted off to sleep.

x x x

''What?'' Elena said when she caught him staring at her.

''Nothing… nothing'' he said, still looking at her.

''Okay…'' she smiled before she returned to her file reading.

''How about you then?'' he continued.

''How about me what?'' she was still reading

''Any fucker?'' he smirked and she chuckled at his word choice.

''Nope, like I said; I don't do relationships''

''You also said it was a long story,'' she looked at him; _so he listens?_

''And I have time'' he smiled. She seemed to consider it for a second, then she nodded.

''Fine,''

''Let's just say that I know what it feels like to have your heart broken'' she dragged up the two dog tags,

''And I wouldn't wish that on anybody'' he nodded. Not that he ever had his heart broken, but this was woman logic that he was well aware off: he nods at everything she says.

''Dad,'' she said, holding one of the tags between her fingers.

''And Eddie'' she switched to the other one.

''Guerrero?'' Seth stared at her and she nodded.

''He was my boyfriend; I loved him,'' she looked down at the tag.

''And he died'' a sigh left her mouth and he made a sad face.

''It's fine; sometimes it's better to be alone,'' she shrugged her shoulders.

''No one can hurt you''

''He hurt you?''

''No, no, he never laid a hand on me''

''Someone else did'' it was a question, but he pretty much knew the answer based on her face expression.

''I made a mistake… and I lost someone I loved. Obviously I was a wreck and people use you when you're vulnerable,'' she paused,

''So I just have to live with it''

''Doesn't it bother you?'' he asked.

''I don't mind it anymore''

''But you should mind it'' he arched his eyebrows but she just tipped her head to the left and smiled.

''Oh I do, but I say I don't'' she said and he stared at her.

''Didn't anyone help you?'' he asked, tried to figure out this girl.

''I never told anyone'' she dropped her gaze and it went quiet for a while, then he continued.

''You know sometimes, well sometimes it's better to tell'' she lifted her gaze and picked up the intention he had of telling a story of his own.

''I was in Afghanistan and we were chased in the woods; me and a friend'' she listened.

''Then that clumsy moron got stuck in a trap and I could hear how the NXT soldiers approached'' he turned his gaze to look into thin air; made her watch his profile.

''So I chose to save myself,'' he turned and looked her in the eyes.

''And I left my friend to die''

* * *

 **OBVIOUSLY Eddie isn't a pedophile! He was in the same age as them okay! I just wanted to tribute him since I adore him. May he forever RIP** ❤


	4. Chapter 4

''So?'' Roman and Dean were outside the tent.

''Positive; no infection'' Seth replied but he knew they didn't care about his wound; they wanted information about Elena.

''She resent you, doesn't she?'' Dean grinned and Roman let a sigh escape between his lips.

''So what was it? Engaged? Married?'' Roman said and Seth stared at them for a while. They had _never_ showed any interest in his personal life before and all of a sudden; that's all they care about?

''Close enough; dead boyfriend'' he said shortly.

''We can work with that'' Dean said.

''Who?'' Roman had decided to try a new tactic; ignoring Dean.

''Guerrero, I can't compete with that'' Seth said and saw how a grin snuggled up Roman's face.

''What?''

''So you do like her, maybe there's still hope for you'' Roman mocked.

''Bye'' Seth turned and walked away.

''Oh, come on, I'm joking!'' Roman said and Seth could hear how he and Dean chuckled behind him. _Assholes._

x x x

Patrolling duties were hated by everyone, especially Dean. The sun is hot, the supplies are heavy and never had he ever come across anything important. Before, he had been able to get on Seth's or Roman's nerves; sometimes even both when he felt for it. But this time he's not in the same unite as them, which sucked.

''Okay, pause'' Dean said and the men watched as he sat on a rock.

''Ambrose, Hunter will skin us alive'' Wade said.

''Do you see our beloved commander nearby? _Exactly''_ Dean unties his shoes to let his feet get some air. By this point, Roman and Seth would have beaten the life out of him, but he knew these men wouldn't.

''Let's go back'' Dolph said after a while and the rest agreed, except Dean.

''Dude if we go back, Hunter will make us do something else''

''Then stay'' Bryan said a little annoyed and started to head back. The others seemed to agree with him because now Dean was left alone.

''May I change unite? No? Ok.'' Dean said as he mumbled his way after the men.

A cracking noise appeared and the soldiers turned.

''Ambrose is that you?'' Bryan said.

''Yeah I'm here assholes, chill'' Dean appeared from the opposite direction.

''Thanks for waiting and…''

''Schh'' Wade said and Dean noticed how alert they were.

 _''One for all''_ Batista said.

 _''And all for one''_ their eyes widened; wrong code.

x x x

''I think Dean is back'' Roman said and Seth peeked up from where he was washing his face.

''How do you know?'' Seth asked just as someone banged him on the back, making him drop the water in his cupped hands.

''Wild guess'' Roman sighed and Seth mumbled a curse underneath his breath.

''Have you gain weight?'' Dean grinned and tipped his head to the side as he looked at Roman. Roman and Seth exchanged gazes.

''Anyway; listen…'' Dean continued smiling.

''Dude, instead of giving us death wishes; maybe you want to work on your… issues'' Roman interrupted and Dean's smile faded.

''I don't have any issues'' he replied coldly.

''Dean'' Seth said.

''Don't Dean me, I don't want to talk to her'' he said irritated.

''At least…'' Roman tried but Dean was done listening.

''We caught a guy'' he said.

''What?'' Roman and Seth said in tone.

''NXT soldier, that was what I was trying to say earlier'' he continued and nodded against his unite that was standing by the fireplace. They could see how soldiers were surrounding them and the prisoner was probably in the center of everything.

''So if you're done…'' Dean mumbled and walked towards the pack. Seth and Roman exchanged gazes and with a sigh, they followed him.

''Now that's enough, my turn'' Hunter said and the soldiers stopped kicking the man. He was lying on the ground with his arms over his head, bleeding badly.

''Who sent you?!'' Hunter yelled but he didn't answer. Hunter nodded against Randy and Miz and they stepped forward to grab the soldier's arms, making him kneel in front of their commander.

''Let's try the fun way'' Hunter said as he placed a punch against the soldier's head.

''Who sent you?!'' he repeated. No reply and his fist struck again.

''Who. Sent. You!'' he prepared a third fist but was stopped by a scream.

''No!'' a girl stumbled between Hunter and the soldier. It was Elena.

''What is she doing?!'' Roman said.

''Has she lost it?!'' Dean added. Seth just stared.

''How dare you!'' Hunter tossed her to the side and she hit the ground. There was nothing Seth could do, that's his commander.

Hunter pulled his gun out and pointed it against the soldier.

''No!'' Elena appeared again and placed her body in front of the man.

''Don't test me, I'll do it, SO MOVE!'' Hunter roared.

''He won't hurt anyone! He's just scared'' she said and indeed the soldier was, he shivered like a Chihuahua.

''I said move!'' Hunter lost his temper and was about to pull the trigger when Stephanie stumbled between.

''Hunter!'' she screamed and her husband darted his eyes on her.

''How dare you, lower you gun!'' she roared. He didn't.

''Out of the way'' he tossed his wife to the side and were now looking down at Elena.

''You can't question a dead man'' she said and he glared at her for a while.

''She has a point'' Shawn dared his steps up to them but Hunter didn't let his gaze drop from the girl.

''Come on'' Shawn slowly took a grip around the gun and Hunter let it drop into his custody. Elena exhaled and let her body relax against the soldier's.

''Lock him up'' Hunter said.

''For the matter of fact, lock them both up!'' he yelled. His men hesitated but obeyed. Miz, Randy, Wade and Shamus took the soldier while Elena followed John willingly.

''Stupid girl, you should have stayed where you were'' Dean and Roman turned to see Seth's gaze follow Elena.

''I'm sorry'' John said as he locked the bars.

''It's fine, you're obeying orders'' Elena said softly and he sighed.

They left and Elena slid her body along the wall until she hit the ground.

''Why did you do that?'' a voice broke and she turned to face the soldier.

''You don't deserve to die like that, none of you does'' she said.

''But I'm the enemy'' she shook her head.

''You're not; you're just like everyone else here. Stuck and used'' she said.

''I don't even care which side that wins; I just want to go home'' he said and she chuckled.

''In war, there's no winning side darling'' he looked at her and it went quiet for a while.

''What's your name'' she asked.

''Austin, Austin Aries'' he said.

''Elena'' she said softly.

''I'm sorry Elena'' he made a sad face expression and the room went quiet again. There was nothing to say.

''Let. Her. Go!'' Stephanie pushed her husband and he looked at her hurt face, he didn't mean to toss her that hard.

''She must pay for her betrayal'' he said.

''What betrayal?! She's a kid and what right do you even have to take that poor man's life?!'' he didn't answer. With frustration, she stepped out of the tent and was meet by her nurses.

''I'll fix this, don't worry'' she said but saw the concern in their eyes.

''Hunter are you sure?!'' she turned to see a panicking Shawn run after her husband. He had a gun in his hand.

''Oh, no, no, no, no, no'' she stormed between her girls and ran towards them.

''What's happening?'' Dean said and the boys, who were sitting around the fireplace, turned to see Stephanie running against the prison.

A woman's scream was heard, and then two gunshots. Stephanie froze and her eyes widened.

''Return his body to the border, that should teach them a lesson'' Hunter came out and stopped by the view of his wife. She shut her eyes.

''Say you didn't'' her voice was shaky. He just passed her.

''Shawn?!'' she opened her eyes and screamed his name. No answer from the inside. She couldn't move and by sobs, she turned to watch her ladies stand in a heap.

Roman couldn't take this, he rose and walked up to the doorway where he stopped to peek inside. Miz and Randy passed him with the dead soldier's body and he made way for them. Left in the room was Shawn on the ground, patting a crying Elena against his chest. Roman shut his eyes and let a big exhale escape between his lips. He turned to the outside world and gave Stephanie a nod.

''She's alive'' he said and the woman broke down in tears. Not far after that, she stormed in to join Shawn on the floor. Roman made a sad face expression before he turned to walk back to his friends.

''Probably should write my letter'' Kevin broke the silence that laid in the air. They all turned to watch as he shot the last of his drink before he dug out a piece of paper and a pen form his pocket.

And indeed he was right. Matter of fact they all should prepare their letters; the trigger was pulled.


	5. Chapter 5

'' _And I would die to make a home for you_ , does that sound too cliché?'' Seth peeked up from his letter to face Roman and Dean.

''No, that one was actually good, may I use it?'' Roman said and Seth grinned.

''Then you owe me one''

''Deal'' they high fived.

''Dean?'' Seth turned to Dean and saw his blank paper.

''Yeah, it's good'' he muttered without lifting his gaze.

''Are you still mad?'' Roman gave him a light push.

''Just let me be huh'' Dean said a little irritated and Roman and Seth exchanged gazes.

''Come on man, we already apologized'' Seth said and Dean meet his eyes. Suddenly he rose and was about to walk out.

''Dean'' Roman grabbed his wrist and without a warning, Dean turned to place a fist on his jaw. With a yelp, Roman covered his cheek.

''What's wrong with you?!'' Seth snapped as he checked on Roman. No blood but that mark would leave a bruise, no doubt about it.

''What's the noise about?!'' Hunter entered their tent and the view gave him no problem to place the pieces together on his own.

''Ambrose, penalty'' Hunter darted his eyes on the man, they all knew the rule; _'you're not allowed to put your hands on other soldiers'._

''And you,'' Hunter referred to Roman.

''If anybody asks, you fell off the bed; you hear me?!'' he yelled.

''Loud and clear, boss'' Roman muttered, tying not to be rude.

''Ambrose'' Hunter said and walked out of the tent. With a sigh, Dean followed him and left his so called friends behind him.

''What is it this time? Toilets? Laundry?'' Dean grumbled.

''Boxes'' Hunter smirked.

''But don't worry, you'll have company'' he added as Dean glared at him. Box duty was one of the cruelest punishments they had. You have to lift boxes, boxes with heavy supplies, from one side to another just so people don't need to walk equidistant.

''Have fun'' Hunter left him with a grin.

''Satan'' Dean mumbled underneath his breath while he walked closer to the boxes. He stopped when he saw to poor soul that shared his punishment.

''Hey'' he said and she jerked in surprise.

''Hey'' she whispered when she saw who it was and returned to her box.

''Why are you here?'' she asked.

''Screwed up'' he said and went for a box of his own without asking her reason, he already knew.

''Karma hit us both'' he added.

''I don't believe in karma,'' she said as she placed down her box. He had to admit that she was stronger than she looked.

''I try to be good, but bad stuff happens anyway'' she continued and turned to face him.

''Agreed''

x x x

''Water?'' a voice broke off and Elena and Dean turned to look at Seth, they each were holding a box.

''Hello Barbie'' Elena said a little coldly and returned to her work. Dean laughed.

''Barbie? Suitable'' he chuckled and placed down his box.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked as he grabbed the water that was offered to him.

''I volunteered'' Seth said and Dean gurgled the water, leaving Seth to turn his attention to Elena who just dropped off a box and was headed for another.

''Do you have a death wish or something?'' he said.

''You wouldn't know'' she muttered and Seth let a sigh escape between his lips.

''Look…''

''You know I actually thought we were friends'' she cut him off and he stared at her.

''He's my commander Elena, what was I supposed to do?!'' he raised his voice.

''You're his soldier!'' she fired back.

''He needs you more then you need him'' she continued and picked up a box. Seth stayed quiet.

''I like her'' Dean grinned and Seth gave him a glare. Still grinning, Dean took the other bottle and went over to offer it to Elena. She took it and as she drank, Seth mumbled his way away from them.

x x x

''Enough'' Hunter's voice was heard and they turned to watch his back leave them.

''Finally'' Elena groaned as she crashed on one of the boxes. Dean observed her for a while and with hesitation, he decided to ask her.

''Would you mind taking a walk with me?'' she peeked up a little surprised.

''What?'' was the only respond she could come up with.

''A walk'' he repeated and she looked at him for a while.

''You're not going to rape me, right?''

''No'' he chuckled and she nodded slowly. She didn't even know why she agreed but somehow she trusted him, and not only because they just lifted an army of boxes for hours.

They entered the forest and Dean seemed lost in his thoughts as his feet automatically made their way towards his destination. She considered turning around since no one knew she was with him and she thought that with _'a walk'_ he meant that he wanted to talk, apparently not.

Suddenly he stopped and she bumped into him.

''Sorry, I didn't…'' she paused when she saw what he was looking at.

''We were… friends'' he said and Elena observed him for a while before turning her gaze to the tombstone.

''Defined friends'' she said and he chuckled.

''Fuckers'' he corrected himself and she gave away a sad, yet comforting, smile.

''I'm sorry'' she said and it went quiet.

''I didn't know she was with you'' she eventually adds.

''Nah, we argued just before she left. I had prepared flowers and shit for her return... at least the flowers got their use'' he turned to face Elena and to her surprise, he embraced her. With a hesitation, she returned the hug. At least now she knew why he wanted her to come, he didn't want to be alone.

''It's getting dark'' she said and broke the hug. He nodded and with a last gaze at the stone, he turned to walk back. Elena faced the tombstone as well and a sad smile crossed her face.

''He misses you, Paige'' she whispered before walking after him.

x x x

''They're back'' Roman said and Seth quickly turned his gaze to watch Dean and Elena enter the camp.

''I'm going to kill him'' he rose but Roman dragged him back down.

''Don't be stupid, he may be angry at us but he would never...'' he sighed.

''He takes out his anger on us'' Roman continued and pointed on his sore jaw, making Seth mumble something that couldn't be heard.

''Where are you going?'' Dean asked when he saw Elena make distance between them.

''My tent?''

''Don't be silly, come sit with me by the bonfire'' she turned her gaze to the fire and saw Roman and Seth staring at them.

''Sure'' she said when she picked up the hint that he didn't want to face them alone.

''Hey'' Roman said as they approached them.

''H… What happened to your face?!'' Elena widened her eyes and cupped the big man's head between her hands. Her protective nurse spirit took over.

''Clumsy'' Roman shrugged, throwing a gaze at Dean. She stopped her observing and frowned.

''That must be the lie of the year'' she shook her head unpleased.

''Where were the two of you?'' Seth changed the subject and she turned to glare at him.

''Oh, so now you suddenly care about me?'' she frowned and he sighed.

''You're not fair now''

''Oh please! If I were Kelly, you would have run…''

''I ditched her'' Seth interrupted and she narrowed her gaze on him.

''You mean you used her''

''No, I didn't'' he objected.

''Really, so you didn't sleep with her?'' she crossed her arms across her chest and he hesitated for a while.

''No'' he said and Dean and Roman frowned, staring at him. Elena raised her eyebrows, surprised by his answer.

''Then I apologize'' she whispered and turned her gaze away. Dean was about to speak up when a voice interrupted.

''Elena,'' they all turned to face Shawn.

''I managed to convince him, you may keep the chain'' he said and the girl gave away a big smile.

''Thank you!'' she said and he nodded pleased before walking away.

''Chain?'' she turned to watch Roman ask her the question.

''Yeah'' she said while she fished up three dog tags from underneath her clothes. She held up the new one and they frowned.

''Is that the soldier's?'' Roman said and she nodded like it was nothing weird about that.

''You have our enemies around your neck?!'' he continued.

''Why do you have it?!'' Seth added and she frowned at them. Why were they questioning her?

''He gave it to me, and he was nice'' she said upset, not seeing why she even had to defend herself.

''Whatever he told you, it was lies'' Seth muttered and she looked disappointed at him.

''Look who's talking'' Dean cracked and Seth faced him.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' he said angrily.

''Oh, I don't know; shall we ask Kelly?'' Dean fired back and Seth narrowed his eyes on him.

''Let's ask Paige instead… oww, right'' Seth said and Dean's face went pale.

A slap was placed and six wide eyes were now staring at Elena that had left red fingerprints on Seth's cheek.

* * *

 **More of an emotional chapter, hope that's okay! Next chap? Get ready for some action!**


	6. Chapter 6

''He's cute I swear, let me find a better picture!'' Dean laughed at Elena who eagerly searched through her album.

''I believe you, it's just that I don't do dogs'' Dean smiled and she quickly turned her gaze to face him.

''Leave.'' she said, pointing her finger out into a direction. He laughed and shook his head. Ever since Elena slapped Seth, their little squad had split up. Or well, Roman and Seth still hung out and Dean had tried to get reassigned to another tent but in vain. So against his will, he shared tent with them but that was about it. They didn't speak to each other and Dean was more or less always with Elena anyway, which he knew Seth despised him for.

''I will, in an hour or so'' Dean replied and Elena's smile faded, replaced by concern.

''Hey, it's my job; remember?'' Dean tried to cheer her up, not meaning to kill the mood like that.

''Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean that I will get used to it, less like it'' she said and he nodded slowly as he turned his gaze down.

''Is that you?'' by his words, she turned to look at the picture he was pointing at. Immediately she widened her eyes.

''Oh god, don't look!'' she yelled and slung her album shut. He laughed and tried to drag it from her but she clung into it.

''That was adorable, let me see!'' he chuckled as she protected the book with her life, slapping his hands when they reached for it. A grin crossed his face as he remembered she was ticklish.

''Noo!'' she laughed but he was determinate to get his hands on the album.

''Seth focus!'' Seth waved away Roman and the big man sighed. Seth had his eyes darted on Dean and Elena, not pleased by the view.

''We're heading out in an hour and your biggest concern is them? They're just having fun'' Roman rolled his eyes and Seth glared at him.

''He's using her; he only wants to get to me'' Seth muttered.

''He's not, but it's working'' Roman mumbled but Seth had once again turned his gaze towards Dean and Elena. Dean had somehow managed to retain the album and as he held one arm out, making distant from a fighting Elena, he chuckled at her pictures.

Roman shook his head as Seth cursed underneath his breath.

x x x

''No chance to hell that I'm trusting that elevator'' Dean objected.

''Stairs it'll be'' Kane said and they started to climb their way up. As they approached the third floor, they stopped; sliding their body along the wall and pausing outside the closed door. _'Three, two, one'_ Shamus mimed the countdown and Wade kick-opened the door.

''Hands where I can see them!'' Dean, Kane, Hunter, Wade, Shamus and Gabriel stormed in, weapons in hand.

In the corner, there was a family; pressed against each other, terrified, with their hands over their heads.

''Clear'' Shamus said when he was done searching the apartment. They lowered their weapons and Gabriel went over to the window.

''Two children and three adults!'' he yelled down and received a thumb up.

''Let's go'' Hunter instructed them and down the stairs they went. Kane was carrying the two kids over his shoulders and they wouldn't stop scream for their parents. When they exit the building, Kane placed them down and they ran into their mother's bosom.

''Yeah, you're welcome'' Kane muttered and the soldiers chuckled.

''Someone missing someone else?!'' Hunter asked and no answer came, he took that as a no and they decided to head back. To empty a village was always a pain in the ass. Getting slapped, kicked and spitted at were things that they had to put up with, even though they only wanted to help.

''Hey, no phones'' Dean said and they turned to watch a man holding something in his hand.

''Take care of it Ambrose'' Seth muttered and Dean frowned.

''I'm sorry, who made you captain of the ship?'' Dean fired back and Seth darted his eyes on him.

''Enough! Ambrose, take the phone and Rollins; shut it'' Hunter hissed and the two men exchanged glares.

''Dude, are you deaf?! I said…'' Dean stopped and his eyes widened.

''BOMB!'' he roared and weapons, along with screams, fired up. The soldiers had created a circle around the shivering man that was on his knees, weapons pointing at him. The other civilians where in a heap outside the ring.

''Hand it over!'' Hunter screamed and the man yelled something they couldn't understand.

'' _Don't shoot_ , he says'' Kofi translated, apparently understanding the man.

''Tell him to drop it!'' Hunter hissed and Kofi translated. The man answered and Kofi replied once more, only for the man to shake his head no.

''They have his family'' Kofi explained and Hunter cursed something underneath his breath.

''He has three seconds'' Hunter said and the soldiers moved uncomfortably, knowing what that meant.

''Perhaps…'' Kofi began.

''Two!'' with a sigh, Kofi turned to the man and translated. The man shut his eyes and screamed something before lifting his arm up; aiming to press the button.

''Fire!'' bullets hit and screams echoed. The body dropped and the control rolled out of the dead man's hand.

''I gave him a chance'' Hunter said and turned, breaking the circle. Kofi was on his knees beside the man and with a sigh, he closed the man's eyes. The control was destroyed by Shawn and in silence, they returned to their mission.

''Valuations; one man or a village'' Roman said, noticing Kofi's disapproval.

''What choice did he have? Are we here for the village or our families?'' Kofi responded and they understood his point.

''That's what you get, relating on Ambrose,'' Dean turned to face Seth.

''Disappointed'' Seth finished and Dean tightened his fist.

''One more word from you, and I will hand you over to NXT'' Roman muttered and stumbled between them, making sure they wouldn't get into a fight.

''Shut up'' Shawn said and Roman frowned.

''Excuse you?! Then be my guest and…'' Shawn smacked him on the head, but only to quiet him since he knew he wouldn't get hurt by a slap with the helmet on.

''Listen'' they listened.

''I don't hear anything?'' Daniel said and Shawn nodded.

''My point'' by those words, they tensed. This is a forest, where's the birds? The animals? The insects?!

''Mammy, I'm scared'' they turned by a boy's voice.

''Why kiddo?'' Roman asked as calmly as he could the kid that now had placed three finger into his mouth, chewing on them. The boy point into the forest and the soldiers exchanged gazes.

''According to planes!'' Hunter commanded and they knew exactly what to do. The group split into two; one half leading the civilians away and the other covering their back. Decided was that unite 42B and 79E were on covering duty. With other terms: Roman and Seth's unite with Dean's.

The first shot was fired and it hit a tree.

''My mother sieves better then you! And she's blind'' Shamus chucked, only to run behind a tree; taking cover from the flying bullets that now were sent.

''Good job pale skin'' Seth muttered and Shamus grumbled something.

Somehow, the boys split and as Dean was running behind a back he knew weren't a NXT soldier's, he froze as a noise appeared.

''Fuck!'' he cursed and looked around, praying that his teammate heard him.

''You've got to be kidding me'' Dean turned by the voice and saw Seth approach. With a groan, Dean tipped his head backwards. He could have sworn that he was following Daniel, apparently no.

''Just help me huh'' Dean grumbled and Seth gave him a glare before turning his gaze down at the transmitter; one step off that and Dean would blow up into pieces.

''Look for a stone'' Dean said.

''No, I just like to wander around and admire the ground'' Seth muttered as his gaze sourced the ground. Dean was not in the mood for this.

''How's Elena?'' Seth suddenly asked and Dean stared at him.

''Seriously? _Now?!''_ Dean snapped, causing Seth to mumble something.

''There is no fucking stone here, only gravel'' Seth commented, kicking the ground and Dean sighed.

''Try to…'' by noises, they tensed.

 _''I hear something''_ an unfamiliar voice said and they pretty much knew it was NXT.

''Shit!'' Seth hissed and looked at Dean. As Dean met his eyes, his own widened.

''Don't you dare'' he said when he picked up Seth's intentions.

 _''This way!''_ another, still unfamiliar, voice cracked. Dean was staring at Seth, who slowly started to reverse his steps.

''Seth'' Dean said warningly, Seth turned his gaze away.

''I'll get help'' he said, speeding up his walk.

''You what?!'' Dean snapped, stunned as Seth now ran his way.

''ROLLINS!'' his voice echoed through the forest and running steps approached him.

Not WWE.


	7. Chapter 7

''Let go of me!'' Roman roared as his teammates pressed him against a tree. The Samoan gave them a hard time with the level of anger and frustration his body secreted. Separating the former brothers was literally mission impossible at the beginning but now that they had succeed, they sure as hell wouldn't let go of him.

''Just wait till I get my hands on you Rollins!'' Roman yelled when he accepted the fact that the men wouldn't let him go. Although, he had gotten some good shots at Seth before they parted them.

Seth was still laying on the ground. His body trembled from the pain Roman had put him through some minutes ago but he deserved it, Dean's screams were still echoing in his head.

''We have to rescue him'' Roman said when the soldiers finally let go of him. Shamus, Wade and Shawn had decided to bring Seth back to the camp, so Roman wasn't able to kill him now.

''We can't'' Hunter said.

''Say what?'' Roman frowned and Hunter sighed.

''You heard those screams, he's probably dead by now'' Roman stared at him, the respect he had for his commander disappeared within those words.

''You mean we're just gonna leave him?'' Hunter gave him a glare and Roman nodded, understanding what a coward his so called leader really was.

''Then I'll do it on my own'' Roman started to walk.

''You're not; _Kane''_ Hunter commanded and the big monster stepped in front of Roman, blocking his way.

''Sorry buddy'' Kane said and the other soldiers wrapped their grips around Roman. He kicked and fought, but in vain, as they dragged him back to the camp.

x x x

''They're back!'' Punk said as the men appeared behind the trees. Stephanie immediately regained with her husband.

''I'm okay'' he whispered against her neck, returning the hug.

''The civilians?'' he asked as they pulled away.

''Five dead; Three women, a man and a boy. Eighteen survived and is now over the border'' she replied.

''Well, not too bad since we have a bigger problem'' Hunter sighed and his wife frowned confused. Just when he was about to explain, a bang echoed.

''I can walk on my own!'' it was Roman, he had thrown Daniel against some barrels.

''And here we go again; _Reigns!''_ Hunter yelled and headed for the man.

''Where is he?!'' Roman was referring to Seth.

''I'm going to have his head'' he hissed as he stumbled around, searching for the traitor.

''Reigns!'' Hunter roared again but Roman was unreachable in this condition.

''Reig…!''

''Roman?'' a sweet voice interrupted Hunter's third try and Roman turned his gaze, he was breathing heavily.

''Not now Elena'' he muttered and returned to his search. Dean was gone, Seth was soon a dead man and he sure as hell didn't want to be the one breaking Elena's heart.

''Where's Dean?'' she grabbed his wrist to get his attention but he immediately twisted it around and was now holding her wrist.

''I said not now!'' he roared in her face and she stared at him, terrified.

''Roman!'' Stephanie come for her recuse but he was too strong. Not until the girl started to sob in pain, he released her, taking two steps back. He didn't mean to hurt her.

''He's dead'' Roman said with a low tone and turned his gaze away, walking towards the white tent in hope to find the traitor in there. Behind him, he left Elena frozen.

''Where is…!'' he was about to enter the tent.

''What do you mean?!'' Elena grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Stunned, he stared at her; she did have some nerves.

''Look here,'' he grabbed her wrist again but was careful not to hurt her this time.

''He's gone''

''You're gonna have to do better than that'' she narrowed her eyes on him and he sighed.

''Seth handed him over to NXT. And I was the only one that wanted to go back for him'' he said, looking at her as she observed him for a while.

''Then he's not dead?'' he frowend, did she even listen to what he said?!

''Paul killed that soldier and payback…''

''Where's his tag?'' she asked. Okay she defiantly isn't listening to him.

''I said they took him! And even if I had it, I wouldn't give it to you; he is _my_ brother!'' he darted his eyes on her.

''You haven't talked to him for weeks and I, unlike you, was the only one there for him!'' she snapped, not pleased over that he screamed at her for no reason.

It was true, and he will admit that. She and Dean had developed a connection during that time but he won't back down.

''Just because you're mad at someone, doesn't mean you stop loving them'' he said and all of a sudden, she turns to walk away from him.

''Hey!'' she yelled and Hunter turned around.

''She's a lunatic'' Roman sighed as his gaze followed her.

''You left him?!'' she pushed Hunter's chest but he stood stable on his spot.

''I have had enough of you!'' he grabbed her wrist but she didn't scream. Instead she glared at him and he cursed something underneath his breath as he tightened his grip.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you'' Shawn leaned against his friend and he turned to face him.

''Why?'' he hissed before he was pushed. This time he stumbled two steppes backwards and it caused him to lose his grip around Elena.

''Roman's here'' Shawn chuckled but Hunter didn't find it as funny.

''Don't touch her! Why not give her the answer instead'' Roman snapped and pointed at Elena who was a little stunned that he actually defended her.

''How dare you!'' Hunter was about to struck when Stephanie stumbled between.

''You did _what?!''_ she fired at him and he sighed. This was not his day.

''What was I supposed to do?!'' he stared at them.

''One soldier or everyone?!'' he hissed as Stephanie narrowed her eyes on him.

''You bailed on him'' she placed a blaming finger on his chest.

''For the matter of fact, you all did'' she turned to the soldiers that had gathered around.

''Elena,'' she continued, turning back to her husband.

''Yeah'' the girl replied behind her.

''It's your call sweetheart'' Stephanie said, not taking her gaze off her husband.

''I want him back'' the girl said and Stephanie nodded pleased.

''You heard the girl, bring home her soldier'' her tone was ice-cold and her gaze filled with fury as she glared at her husband. He leaned closer to her and stared into her eyes, not afraid of her anger.

''He's dead''

''Then bring her his chain!'' she hissed and he let his hand run down his face. These women had done nothing but caused him trouble.

''Declined'' he said and a slap struck. He stared stunned at his wife as he lost his temper.

''This is war!'' he screamed in her face, making her take two steps back.

''Hey!'' Elena was about to jump on him, protect her overhead, when Shawn caught her in the air.

''Let me down!'' she kicked as he walked some steps before placing her down. He now held a hand in front of her, standing in her way.

''Thank me later'' he said as she glared at him, not pleased at all but he didn't care.

''I'm bringing him back, with or without you'' Roman who had patiently waited to see where this was going had had enough.

''I said no'' Hunter stepped in front of him.

''This will be the one command I won't obey'' Roman said and took a step to the side before continuing his walk. As a click noise appeared, he paused. Slowly he turned around to face the gun Hunter had pointing at him.

''Do it'' he said.

''Paul'' Shawn's voice was heard but Hunter had his eyes narrowed on the big man.

''You're not giving me any choice'' he said and Roman nodded.

''Do it'' he repeated and to his surprise, his commander pulled the trigger.

''No!'' Elena appeared and took a grip around the gun. Bending down, their arms protected their heads as the bullet hit a tree. Hunter quickly grabbed Elena's wrist and pulled her roughly against him as she yelped.

''Woman I swear!'' he raised his hand and as he dropped it, it stopped. Someone grabbed it.

''Don't. Lay. Your. Hands. On. _Her''_ Seth glared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

''Ocuh! Easy huh'' Seth flinched as Kelly treated him. She was patting a towel against his temple, trying to clean the wound that Roman had placed there about ten minutes ago.

''Try to relax'' she said, now holding a needle in front of him. He swallowed.

''Seriously, did you really have to crush him like that? Some punches would had been enough; we still need him you know'' Elena shook her head as she took another bite of her apple.

''If it wasn't for him stopping that asshole from hitting you, I would have killed him'' Roman muttered, walking back and forth in front of her.

''Perhaps…''

''I did mention I'm against this huh?'' he interrupted her and she peeked up to see him glaring at her. She sighed and stood from her seat.

''Several times'' she rolled her eyes.

''Because it's a really, _really,_ bad idea. Have you even thought about…''

''Breath! Kharma and Kelly volunteered too, remember?'' she said smiling and he stared at her.

''Even worse'' he sighed and shook his head displeased.

''Can you believe how clumsy Kelly is?! I mean the idiot was supposed to stitch me up and forgets to give me a painkiller'' Seth appeared, looking at Elena and Roman. They gave him a glare and turned their backs against him. He sighed, understanding they, apparently, still were mad.

Everyone was now gathered. Roman, Seth, Punk, John, Randy and Hunter; yeah and the three girls.

''Let's go'' Hunter muttered and the group followed his steps.

''I have a nickname on them you know'' Shawn looked over at Stephanie.

''Yeah, and what is that?'' she said worried as she watched her ladies disappear among the trees. She knew they didn't have a choice, thanks to her selfish husband who initially refused to send out a patrol.

''The suicide squad'' he sighed, shaking his head. She snorted with a smile.

''Suitable''

x x x

''Guys, I think we need to turn back'' they turned to see Elena stand with her left arm wrapped around her stomach, breathing heavily.

''Why?'' Randy frowned.

''My lungs are somewhere along the road'' she breathes out and bends down to catch her breath as they break out laughing.

''Seriously how do you do this'' Kelly stumbled out behind some bushes and was breathing just as heavily as Elena. They shook their heads before exchanging gazes.

''Dips for Elena'' Roman said and the girl peeked up questioningly. He went over to her and picked her up. She yelped in surprise as he threw her up on his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist in fear.

''Seth, why don't you take Kelly huh?'' Roman said, moving Elena a little so he had a good grip before walking up to the rest of the team.

''My back, _and head,_ hurts'' he muttered.

''I wonder why'' he added before continuing walking, Roman grinned proudly and Elena chuckled at her Samoan friend.

John carried Kelly and Kharma said she was good on her own. Usually, their biggest concern would be NXT, but right now they were most worried about having three untrained girls along with them. They knew Hunter only wanted to punish them, but even he thought they wouldn't be so stupid and yet here they were.

''We'll settle here'' Hunter said and Roman slid Elena down. She smiled her appreciation before walking over to Kelly.

''Boys you know what to do, and you three… uhm collect some firewood huh'' Hunter said and they looked at each other.

''Uhm, sure'' Elena said and they turned to leave.

''Just don't go too far'' he added.

''Remind me again why we're here'' Kelly sighed as she threw two more firewood among the others.

''Dean'' Elena replied.

''Right, I'm only here for you darling'' she chuckled. Elena knew that, and she was deeply thankful.

''Me too princess'' Kharma said and Elena gave her a smile of appreciation.

''Are you together or something?'' Kelly smirked, taking a seat on a rock.

''Me and Dean? No, no'' Elena chuckled.

''No? I was so sure; I mean the past weeks you two…''

''We're friends, that's it,''

''Btw, did you two know he was with Paige?'' they stared at her, okay apparently no.

''Poor thing'' Kharma said sadly and Kelly nodded in agreement. They all knew about the accident that occurred about three years ago. WWE was delivering supplies to a village and… well long story short; NXT struck. The only thing left was ashes and kids. It took two months to identify all the bodies and among them there was Paige, a well-loved teammate.

''Okay, so Roman then?'' Kelly continued and Elena raised her eyebrows.

''Roman? First time speaking to him was after that incident'' Elena shook her head, smiling.

''I told you it was Seth'' Kharma chuckled, making Elena frown.

''It's okay if it's him'' Kelly said sadly.

''I'm sorry he ditched you'' Elena arched her eyebrows and Kelly shrugged.

''That's fine. I'll admit that I like him but I guess he only was looking for sex and when he got it, he was pleased'' Elena stared at her.

''What?'' she blinked confused.

''He slept with you?'' she raised her eyebrows.

''Yeah, I thought you knew?'' Kelly frowned and Elena looked at her for a while.

''Yeah, I just thought he made it up you know'' she lied and picked up some firewood.

''No, I couldn't resist. You know that I usually don't sleep with men on the first date but he was too tempting; and he was good'' she grinned and Kharma chuckled. Elena just nodded, Dean's and Roman's comments suddenly made sense.

''How is it going?'' speaking of the devil.

''You tell us; will this do?'' Kharma asked and Seth looked at their collection.

''Perfect, I was sent to help you carry'' he smiled and started to pick up the firewood.

''I hope you don't make us do anything else'' Kelly said as she brushed off her clothes.

''No, we got the rest'' he chuckled and turned to Elena, she was unusually quiet.

''Are you okay?'' he asked but she just gave him a glare and he sighed.

''C'mon Elena, I'm trying'' the girl snorted.

''Yeah I'm thirsty too Kelly, let's go huh'' Kharma looked at the blonde and she blinked confused.

''What? I'm not thirsty?'' Kharma gave her a glare and she widened her eyes.

''Right, water, gotta stay hydrated'' she said, picking up Kharma's intention and they walked away, leaving Seth and Elena behind. Elena looked after them and cursed underneath her breath.

''Are you gonna resent me forever?'' Seth continued and she sighed.

''I don't _resent_ you'' she said and picked up some firewood of her own.

''Then give me the benefit of the doubt''

''What makes you think you deserve it?'' she snorted and he frowned confused.

''Are we talking about Dean?''

''No. I'm not defending you, but everyone in your position would have done the same…You were alone, Hunter should have sent you back with reinforcement'' she muttered, not looking at him. He frowned.

''I'm not following'' he dropped the firewood and walked up to her, forcing her to look at him.

''Why did you lie about Kelly?'' she glared at him and he sighed, knowing that would come back and bite him.

''Honestly, I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to think bad of me''

''Clever way of doing so'' she rolled her eyes and he sighed again.

''If I could, I would take it back'' he said.

''And what? Do it to me instead?'' she crossed her arms over her chest and he stared at her.

''I would never touch you without your permission'' he said seriously and she observed him, a little stunned.

''What do you want Seth?'' she said after a while, confused and he shrugged.

''Depends'' he stepped closer with a glint in his eye.

''Do you fancy Dean? Or Roman?'' he looked her in the eyes.

''Why does everyone keep asking me that! We're friends and…'' and with those words, he pressed his lips against hers.

His lips were soft and gentle, causing her to moan pleased against them and he grinned. Soon his tongue asked permission and instead of pushing him away, she allowed the entrance.

Kelly is going to kill her.


	9. Chapter 9

''You have barely touched your soup?'' Elena jerked back to reality by the voice of Kharma.

''Yeah, lost my appetite'' she mumbled and Kharma frowned. Elena was always hungry and even when she wasn't, she ate.

''What the hell happened after we left? What did he say?'' Elena turned her gaze away but Kharma would not allow it.

''Girl, talk to me'' Kharma said, turning Elena's face back.

''Nothing'' Elena replied and Kharma gave her a glare, knowing her too well.

''You won't eat… that means you're feeling guilty. And our two toned friend over there,'' she made a nod against the bonfire.

''Has not stopped staring since you two came back… and I'm pretty sure he's not looking at me'' she grinned and Elena couldn't help but chuckle.

''So… forest-sex?''

''God no, I would never! It was just a kiss and…'' she sighed, now realizing Kharma's plan.

''You didn't'' Kharma shook her head, yet smiling.

''What are you going to tell Kelly?'' she continued when Elena didn't comment.

''Nothing, because it was _nothing._ ''

''A kiss sounds more than _nothing_ to me girl'' Kharma said and Elena sighed.

''It was a mistake; we need to focus on the mission'' she tried but Kharma wasn't done.

''You liked it?''

''No, just drop it'' Elena started to get irritated and Kharma nodded, knowing her limits.

''If you say so… but tell Kelly huh? Better she hears it's _nothing_ from you then that she hears it from someone else and misunderstands'' Kharma said seriously and Elena nodded in agreement.

''So… tongue or no tongue?'' she smirked, Elena turned to stare at her.

''Bye!''

x x x

''Make it stop!'' Elena groaned, trying to wave Roman away.

''Time to get up sweetie'' he said and grabbed her waving arm before dragging her up. She yelped in surprise and was now standing on her feet.

''Devil'' she muttered as he moved on to Kelly.

''Kharma awoke on her own, what is it with you two'' he chuckled, now starting to shake Kelly as he had done with Elena.

''It's called beauty sleep; you should try it'' she grinned as she walked away, hearing how Roman laughed behind her as Kelly began the same resistance.

''Blondie goes with Roman when he manages to wake her and The Agony goes with you'' Elena heard Hunter say and when she saw who he was talking to, she groaned.

''We'll take the east; Kharma and Randy headed north and I'm pretty sure Punk said he and John would walk north-east'' Seth said and Hunter nodded before noticing Elena.

''No need to fill you in then; now go'' he waved them away and turned to see how Roman was doing. He'll probably go with him and Kelly since Kelly is… _Kelly._

''Morning'' Seth smiled and she greeted him with a nod.

''Slept well?''

''Mhm'' she replied and he nodded, keeping his gaze on her.

''Shall we go?'' she asked to get rid of the uncomfortable situation.

''Yeah'' he replied.

What is even the odds that she would end up with him. If Roman had wakened Kelly before her, everything would had been different; better.

They had walked for about twenty minutes now; in silence, and she prayed that it would stay that way.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to his side.

''Ocuh! What are you doing?!'' she yelled, placing a slap on his shoulder.

''Transmitter'' he said softly, pointing at the shining object between the leafs. She widened her eyes and swallowed.

''T-thanks'' she stuttered and turned to look at him. He was still holding her arm, not hard. She swallowed again and he noticed.

''Do I make you uncomfortable?'' he said and she cleared her throat.

''No, why would you'' he grinned at her reply, placing his thumb along with his index finger underneath her chin and she closed her eyes. She flinched when she felt his hand slid underneath her sweater, making its way up. Her breathing picked up and she whimpered.

''Seth please no'' she tensed her body and just like that, his hands disappeared. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by his face. Stunned, she looked at him and he chuckled at her face expression.

''I won't touch you without your consentient'' he reminded her and she held her gaze on him. With a smile, he began to walk again.

''So _everyone for themselves_ huh?'' Elena said and Seth nodded.

''How stupid, yet clever'' she had decided to start a conversation after the incident.

''I know,'' he was about to say something else when a shot was heard and Elena jumped in fear. Seth slightly bended down, used to the sound.

A scream echoed and Elena widened her eyes.

''Kharma!'' without thinking, she ran toward the voice, hearing how Seth screamed her name behind her. Her heartbeats rose and the panic filled her body as she thought she could make out something behind the trees in front of her.

Stumbling out, she was met by a frozen Kharma, Punk and Roman on top of a fighting man and a whining Randy on the ground. Somehow her feet automatically made their way towards Randy; nurse reflex. Bending down, she placed a pressure to his chest by placing her hands on top of each other, stopping the blood flow. He groaned and cursed something.

''Hey! Look at me! You're going to be okay'' she said and he looked up at her.

''How are you doing sweetheart?'' he said surprisingly calm, she could see the intention in his eyes.

''Keep your eyes open Randall!'' she warned him and the man smiled.

''Elena,'' a pause.

''My letter is in my left pocket, don't forget the dog tag'' he said smiling.

''Stay with me!''

''It's okay'' his voice faded as his eyes slowly shut.

''Randy I'm warning you!'' he didn't reply.

''No! Don't you dare die one me!'' she yelled, starting to pound on his chest to help his heart beat. He opened his eyes and for a second she saw hope, then he closed them again and a heavy breath escaped between his lips. Then nothing.

''Randy?'' she stopped the pumping movements.

''Randy!'' she shoted, repeating the movements she had done before. Nothing.

''Dammit!'' she hit him hard with a last pound and a heavy sigh escaped between her lips.

''We salute you...'' she whispered, closing her eyes as sobs was heard. It wasn't hers, she figured it must be Kelly.

''Man down'' John murmured and a heavy silence followed.

Elena slid her hand down Randy's left pocket, dragging the letter out with her. She tucked it inside her sweater and with shaky hands, she lifted the chain from his neck; placing it around her own instead.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder and peeked up to see Seth standing beside her.

''Time to go'' he said and she slowly nodded. He helped her up and she heard how the others said goodbye to Randy as Seth walked her away.

''Speak!'' a scream interrupted the moment and they saw Punk holding the man from before as Hunter repeatedly hit him.

''Yes he is!'' the soldier screamed in fear and Hunter stared at him. He had just asked if Dean was dead.

''Let me kill him!'' John stumbled between and Elena quickly grabbed his arm.

''No!'' she shouted and they all turned to stare at her.

''No?'' he frowned.

''What difference would that make?!'' she darted her eyes on him.

''In the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left, is hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be,''

''And a rock.'' she added in her exhale.

''It won't work. A life for a life; won't work.'' she continued a little calmer, turning her gaze towards the soldier.

''Dean Ambrose; WWE soldier captured two days ago. Is he dead?'' she said with a lifeless voice. The soldier observed her for a while and she held her tired eyes locked on him.

He shook his head no, a shot was placed, the man fell dead and Hunter placed his weapon back over his shoulder.

''For Randy'' he said, walking away.

''For Randy'' they echoed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

''What do you mean we're not allowed to follow!'' Elena shouted and Hunter ran his hand down his face. Ever since the nod from the soldier, the group had been determined to bring Dean back by the end of the day. And according to Hunter, the only way to do that was if the girls weren't around.

''Elena maybe he's right…'' Kelly said a little frightened as Elena turned to give her a glare.

''Let me guess, you too'' she hissed at Kharma and Kharma shook her head no.

''Where you go, I go babygirl'' she said, making Elena calm down a little.

''Elena if they catch you…'' Roman didn't want to use the word.

''You'll get raped'' Punk helped him out and achieved a glare from his teammates.

''What? Say the truth when no one else does'' he shrugged and it went quiet.

''This was my idea, I demand that you take me with you'' Elena continued where they had left off and Hunter gave her a glare.

''Exactly! This was your stupid idea! It's your fault that I lost a soldier and for what?! I swear that if I lose another man, I'll kill you myself'' he hissed.

''Usually, the deaths are on me… Orton is on you'' he added.

''Hey!'' Roman and Seth yelled in tone. Elena held her gaze on Hunter.

''Good luck'' she whispered, turned and walked away.

''Well you did it'' they turned to face Kharma.

''You broke her'' she said, glaring at Hunter.

''Hope you're pleased'' she continued and followed Elena. Kelly took her side.

Elena didn't walk far and when she couldn't see her friends anymore, she took her seat; placing her back against a tree. Soon Kharma and Kelly joined her but they were careful not to sit too close; giving her space.

''I tried to save him'' Elena suddenly said and they looked at each other.

''You did everything you could; unlike he'' Kelly tried.

''This is war; he's just upset'' Kharma added.

''I want to go home''

x x x

''Roman?'' Kharma said, looking against the direction where the noise had come from. No answer.

''Seth?'' Kelly said scared. No answer.

''Probably just an animal'' Elena shrugged and they nodded. The noise cracked again and the girls stood.

''Not an animal, _but close_ '' a man said, behind him five more appeared; NXT.

x x x

''I think Alex would like her'' one of the men nodded against Kelly and she crawled closer to Elena and Kharma where they were tied.

''Dips for the brunette'' another said, walking over to Elena and lifting her chin up. She gave him a glare and he chuckled.

''Feisty'' he grinned and she twisted her head out of his hold.

''What's that?'' he noticed the chains around her neck in the movement and fished all four up.

''Don't touch them!'' she hissed but he didn't listen. He started to observe them one after one; to him they were just numbers but he liked that it bothered her.

''Let me see that!'' another man said and pushed the one that were teasing Elena aside.

''Hey, she's mine'' he grumbled as the other soldier took one of the tags between his fingers and started to observe it. His eyes widened.

''This is Austin's'' the soldier said and Elena stared at him.

''How do you know that?'' one of them asked, she wondered the same. Military tags don't have names on them, only numbers that represents each soldier.

''I know his numbers by heart'' the man replied, now glaring at Elena.

''Why do you have it?!'' he yelled and she tensed in fear.

''He gave it to me'' he narrowed his eyes on her.

''You knew him?''

''We were imprisoned together'' she decided to tell the truth.

''Bullshit! Why would they lock up one of their own?!'' he hissed and she sighed.

''I defended him'' she said and he looked at the other two girls, they nodded.

''He was nice'' Elena added and he turned his gaze back to her. He then returned to the tag, Elena didn't know if he believed her.

''Can I get it back?'' he looked up at her again and frowned.

''Why on earth would I give it back to you?! It belongs…''

''I promised to give it to JoJo'' she interrupted him and he stared at her. If he didn't believe her before, he sure did now.

''And the other tags?'' he suddenly asked and she looked at him. He picked up her hint and untied her wrists.

''These belongs to me,'' she showed him Eddie and her dad.

''And Bob Orton'' she showed him Randy's. He nodded and to her surprise; he gave Austin's back.

''What are you doing?!'' one of them yelled and he raised his hand. Elena got the impression that this was NXT's _'Hunter',_ only kinder. He stood.

''Take her'' he said and they grabbed Elena.

''No!'' Kharma and Kelly objected but in vain.

''Sir, what do we do with them?'' he turned to the girls.

''Let them go, I only want her'' he referred to Elena and she stared at him. Although, she would not object if that meant saving her friends.

The soldier released Kharma and Kelly and with a nod from Elena, they ran away.

x x x

''This is suicide'' Punk hissed.

''There is no way…'' John agreed with him. They were staring down at the camp, now realizing the size of NXT.

''Look for Ambrose and we'll take it from there'' Hunter said and they searched for the lunatic.

''Do you really think they have him walking around?'' Seth said after a while and Hunter shook his head no.

''Slavery for sure'' they turned to stare at him.

''How do you know?'' Roman asked.

''That's what I would do'' they stayed quiet, returning to their search.

''Perhaps…'' Punk said pointing and they followed his direction. There were black dressed bodies, lifting boxes. Seth and Roman couldn't help but smile, knowing how much their brother hated boxes.

''That's perfect! If Dean is there we…''

''I said don't touch me!'' their eyes widened.

''You've got to be kidding me!'' Hunter hit the ground in frustration as the others stared down at Elena.

''I said careful with her! She's a guest'' the NXT soldiers grumbled something at the command and Elena looked around. She was all alone.

''What do you want from me?'' she turned to ask and the men started to chuckle.

''You'll see in time darling'' one of them replied.

''Boys,'' the commander said warningly.

''Let's get you something to eat huh'' he placed his hand on her back and she tensed, not liking his touch.

Up on the hill, Seth tightened his fist.

''So what do you say? Chicken? Meat? Or…'' suddenly the girl froze and he looked confused at her.

''Sweetheart?'' he said but she didn't move. She then whispered something.

''What?'' he said, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

''Dean?!'' she shouted out this time and someone turned around. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

''Dean!'' she ran up to him and two meters away, she jumped up into his embrace. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her tight. He couldn't believe that it actually was her.

''I can't believe it,'' she pulled her head away to look at him.

''I was so scared that…'' he pressed his lips against hers and she widened her eyes in surprise. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and searched for hers, finding it; she returned the kiss.

From the hill, Seth witnessed everything as he felt an ache in his heart.

Eventually, Elena pulled away to catch her breath and Dean slowly placed her down. He cupped her face.

''What are you doing here?!'' concern laid behind his voice as he started to comprehend everything.

''They took me'' she turned to the soldiers that were staring at them.

''You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend sweetheart'' the leader grinned and Dean placed protectively his arm in front of Elena.

''Let her go'' he said and the man's grin faded. He observed them for a while.

''Did Austin tell you something else?'' he said and Dean frowned confused as Elena shook her head no.

''But you placed the pieces together, didn't you?'' he continued, smiling and Elena hesitated before nodding yes. A sigh escaped between the man's lips and silence followed.

Elena then lifted the chain over her head and pulled Dean's arm aside. He looked at her surprised and when she started to walk he grabbed her wrist. She turned to see concern on his face.

''It's okay'' she said. He hesitated, but let go and stayed alert.

''Like I promised'' Elena said, handing over the tag. The commander took it with a nod.

''Thank you'' he said and she walked back to grab Dean's hand; showing her intention. The man looked at them for a while and eventually, he nodded his approval. Elena dragged Dean with her and as the soldiers made a move; their leader raised his hand.

''Let them go'' he commanded and stunned, they obeyed.

x x x

''What the hell happened?!'' Dean said when they no longer could see the camp.

''Remember Austin? He gave me his tag and asked me to give it to his lover; _JoJo''_ Dean frowned confused, that didn't say him anything.

''First, I didn't understand why their commander knew all his numbers and why he yelled at me and reacted as he did and why Austin spoke in the way he did when he asked me'' she paused, Dean still didn't follow.

''It wasn't until the soldiers said his name that I understood'' she looked at him and he looked like he was placing the pieces together.

''What was his name?'' he asked and Elena smiled.

''Joe'' silence followed.

''Well would you look at that… a commander and his soldier…'' Dean said and Elena nodded in agreement.

''We should have offered him Hunter'' Dean grinned and Elena chuckled over the fact that Dean actually made a joke over this.

''I really did miss you'' she smiled and he looked at her. He leaned in and just when their lips were to connect, a scream echoed.

''Elena!'' Kelly attacked her with a hug and Kharma joined in.

''Brother!'' Roman pressed Dean into a hug as well and banged him on the back. The lunatic did the same, realizing how much he had missed him.

''Ambrose'' Hunter greeted him with a nod and John and Punk grabbed his hand and bumped their shoulders against his.

''I never would have thought you'll come back for me'' Dean raised his eyebrows and Roman chuckled, pointing at Elena that was pressed between Kharma and Kelly.

''She didn't accept a no'' he shook his head and Dean looked at her, a smile crossed his face.

However, it soon faded.

''Long time brother'' Seth said and Dean narrowed his eyes on him.

''Dean, he actually had a big impact in this'' Roman tried but Dean gave him a glare, so he decided to stay out of this.

''No time for this, let's go before they see us'' Hunter hissed.

* * *

 **Look who's back! Did you miss him? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

''You mean Randy died… for me?'' Dean frowned, a slight sadness in his expression.

''Technically for Hunter since that solider tried to shot him from behind, but yeah'' Roman sighed.

''Remind me to pay a visit to his family when all this is over'' Dean said and Roman nodded, placing his arm around Dean's neck. He had really missed him.

''Something else you want to update me on?'' Dean said and Roman faced him confused. Dean made a nod forward and Roman turned to see what he was referring to. A grin crossed his face.

''I actually was going to question you about cheating on me'' Roman teased and Dean shoved his arm off his shoulders. Roman chuckled, shaking his head.

''Only a kiss according to Seth'' he shrugged and Dean returned his gaze to Seth who was looking at Elena in front of him.

''Only a kiss huh? Doesn't sound like Seth'' Dean grumbled and Roman frowned.

''Wait, you're serious? I thought your kiss with her was a _caught in the moment-_ thing?'' Dean was still glaring forward.

''Dean?''

''Yeah, like you said… caught in the moment'' he muttered.

''God have mercy on my soul'' Roman sighed, shaking his head.

''Okay here'' Hunter stopped.

''You know what to do'' he waved them away and took a seat as a big exhale escaped between his lips.

''What's up with him?'' Dean asked as they pulled out the tools for the tents.

''Oh, I forgot! Damn you really did miss much. Stephanie and he had the biggest fight; like bigger then their regular ones, about how Hunter…'' Roman paused as he looked over at Dean.

''And you're not even listening'' he shook his head, watching Dean observe Elena who was gathering firewood with Kharma and Kelly.

''Huh? What? Yeah, Stephanie; I think so too'' Dean mumbled.

''Just pull the rope'' Roman said and Dean pulled the rope, smiling. Roman drove the pole into the tent and looked over to the other side.

''Hey Dean, try…'' he didn't need to continue the sentence because Seth appeared and received the pole from the other side. He pinned it down and just like that, the tent was up.

''We didn't ask for help'' Dean snapped.

''Well you sure needed it. Besides, I was done with my tent'' Seth fired back. Roman sighed.

''Guys c'mon. Can't we…''

''Can someone please explain to me how…'' Elena walked in but paused by the view.

''You know what I'll just…'' she said awkwardly and pointed at a random direction.

''No stay, I want you to hear this'' Seth said and Elena paused in her intention of turning around. She sighed before turning back.

''Hear what?'' she asked.

''Dean,'' Seth turned to the lunatic, he was already glaring at him.

''I shouldn't have abandoned you''

''But you did'' Dean hissed.

''I'' Seth didn't get the chance to continue.

''You bailed at me, brother'' Dean interrupted him, but this time; it was rather sadness than anger in his voice.

''I freaked out'' Seth said. Dean looked like he was thinking.

''Elena; he did sleep with Kelly'' Dean suddenly said and turned to the girl.

''I know'' she replied and he frowned.

''And you kissed him anyway?'' Elena glared at Seth and Seth glared at Roman.

''You told him?!'' they said in tone.

''I thought Dean was joking!'' Roman defended himself and Seth sighed.

''No she didn't. I kissed her'' he said and Dean glared at him. Seth glared back.

''Okay you both kissed her, congrats. Can we go back to normal now?'' Roman was tired of this nonsense.

''Just one more thing'' Seth said, turning to Elena.

''What'' Roman groaned.

''Who would you pick?'' he asked and the girl raised her eyebrows.

''Excuse you?'' she placed her hand on her waist.

''I want to know too'' Dean interfered and Elena narrowed her eyes on him.

''Roman'' she hissed before she turned around and walked away. Roman shook his head at them.

x x x

 _''I see the train is coming, it's rolling down the bent, and I haven't seen the sunshine since... I don't know when. I'm stuck here for some reason; what I'm gonna do? Oh, but that train keeps on rolling, all down to sun and blue. When I was just a baby, my mama told me once; always be a good girl and do never play with guns, but I shot a man in Rio, just to watch him die… when I heard it was a bad thing, I hang my head and cried''_ Elena had her eyes fixed on the flames, thinking about what happened in the tent earlier. She had decided to stay away from them, or at least try. She turned her gaze to say something to Kelly but paused.

''What?'' she raised her eyebrows as she saw the men staring at her.

''That was… an interesting song'' Roman again didn't know how to put it nicely.

''What he means is; it was creepy as fuck and I'm sleeping with one eye open tonight'' Punk helped him out and just like before, he achieved glares from his teammates; although they agreed with him.

Kharma started to laugh.

''What's funny? That even made me uncomfortable'' Hunter joined in.

''The fact that you haven't get used to her yet is just remarkable'' Kharma chuckled, referring to Elena. Elena gave away a smile, making an innocent face.

''I don't think I ever will either… just waiting for the day she gets herself killed with her stupid suicide ideas'' Hunter shook his head and just like that, the mood dropped.

Hunter didn't pay much attention to it. He stood and walked away to his bag that was placed on a table not far away. He pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it before taking an inhale. Elena was pretty sure it wasn't just cigarettes.

''Don't listen to him'' Roman tried but Elena stood and walked over to Hunter.

''You take too much'' she said, that was his seventh within the last hour.

''You don't know the pain I'm in'' Hunter hissed, not looking at her as he took another inhale.

''I know pain'' she replied. He turned his gaze to face her.

''Then join me; it's just a smoke'' he smirked, offering her the cigarette and she chuckled.

''I'd rather suffer then to lose judgment''

He shrugged and exhaled the smoke.

''Suit yourself darling'' he returned his gaze to the trees.

''Why don't you tell me about your pain instead'' Elena continued.

''Sure thing Dr. Phil'' he snorted, taking another inhale.

''It'll help you know'' she crossed her arms over her chest.

''Believe it or not, but I could think of a thousand things that I'll rather do'' he said and Elena rolled her eyes.

''Then were two, now spill''

''I don't do deep-talk-nonsense'' he muttered before looking at the others. Silence followed.

''Well?'' Elena said, raising her eyebrows.

''Well what?''

''Speak'' she sighed and he shook his head no, exhaling the smoke.

''Then I'll start,''

''Elena you…'' Hunter tried to object but in vain.

''You're scared'' she said and he chuckled.

''I have no fair what so ever to fall in battle''

''You're not scared of dying. You're scared for the impacts; funerals, guilt, nightmares... orphans'' she said and he gave her a glare.

''This is not my first war sweetie'' he hissed and to his surprise, she gave him a smile.

''But this time it's different. You don't think we'll win'' he stared at her.

''We're done here'' he tried to walk away but she grabbed his wrist. Only for him to twist it around and hold hers instead.

''There's the frustration! Just let it out'' she said and he tightened his grip.

''Listen here you piece of shit! Not only have you been a pain in the ass, I have things up over my ears, my wife wants a divorce, I lost a man and on top of all that; I have to play the scapegoat in order to keep my army together,'' a pause.

''You think I'm scared? I'm not!'' he yelled in her face. She stayed calm, knowing he was on the right path.

''I'm terrified!'' he had a hard time getting the words out but when they finally came, she noticed how his body relaxed as his shoulders sink.

''Then what are you fighting for?'' she asked softly.

In that moment, he proved it's not about the bonuses and it's not about the checks. It's about the buildings and the jets, a country to protect. It's about the courage and pride; providing peace and grace… even though it meant putting his own life at stake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: this chap is more of a T/M-rated one... just a head up.**

* * *

''You're going to hurt yourself'' Kharma sighed, watching Elena climb higher up the tree.

''Instead of complaining, a little support wouldn't hurt'' Elena muttered. Kharma shook her head and watched Elena climb higher.

''How much higher is it really in need of?'' Kharma began to become really concerned.

''He said the top'' Elena answered. Feeling how her arms and legs started to fail her.

''I think that's enough, just place it there and,'' Kharma said but was cut off when Elena stepped on a branch that broke.

''Elena!'' she gasped but her friend was tightly pressing herself against the tree.

''I'm fine'' Elena said, not moving from her spot.

''Okay that's enough; come down'' Kharma arched her eyebrows.

''I said I'm fine'' Elena muttered, still holding on to her spot.

''Is this really about the stupid tracker or is it about a certain soldier?'' Kharma said, holding her gaze on her friend. Elena didn't answer.

''How are you really holding up girl?''

''Fine; that means I don't want to talk about it'' Elena replied and Kharma sighed.

''Come down, please'' she begged and Elena sighed. She pulled the tracker out of her pocket and mounted it as Hunter had instructed her. She pressed the button and the green light lit, just as Hunter said it would do.

''Coming'' she said with a low tone, climbing down. The way down was much harder than the climb up and repeatedly, she gave Kharma mini heart attacks by slipping on branches.

''Watch out!'' Kharma screamed as another branch broke. Elena, like all the other times, gripped the tree and pressed herself against it.

''You okay?'' Kharma stared at her friend, one hand over her heart.

''Just give me a moment'' Elena was tired, she had her forehead against the tree and breathed heavily.

''That's enough, I'll get help'' Kharma had had enough and Elena was only half way down.

''No I…''

''Don't do anything stupid!'' Kharma interupted her and before Elena could continue; she had already ran away.

''Wonderful'' Elena muttered, taking a deep breath before continuing her way down. She would ask how she ended up in this position but she knew the answer. She volunteered when Hunter asked who wanted to place the tracker; mostly to get away from the guys and here she was.

''Stupid mission, stupid war, stupid men, stupid…'' with each _stupid_ , she climbed lower and lower.

Almost down, she placed her left foot on a branch and was about to follow with the right one when she heard a cracking noise and with a gasp, she slipped. This time she wasn't able to grip the tree and she fell down. Her body bounced against the ground and she groaned in pain.

''Elena!'' Kharma's voice echoed and she felt how someone tried to make her sit up. The arms were however not Kharma's.

''Jesus, are you okay?!'' Seth asked concerned, observing her face to identify any dizziness. She only groaned as a response.

''What did I tell you!'' Kharma said both angrily and concerned.

''You know I never listen, besides; it was just three meters'' Elena muttered, trying to stand but in vain.

''Here'' Seth slid one arm under her arms and the other on under her legs before lifting her up into his chest. She was about to object but didn't have the strength.

''Why did you bring him?'' she asked after a while and Kharma noticed the question was aiming her.

''He offer...''

''I can hear you, you know'' Seth commented and Elena sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

''I know'' she said, shutting her eyes.

x x x

''How come the guys that I want…never wants me?'' by those words, Kharma turned to face Caroline that was looking into Seth's open tent where Elena was asleep and Seth sitting by her side, also asleep.

''She doesn't even try, and he just picks her'' Caroline continued and Kharma made a sad face expression. She didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet.

Elena groaned, waking up.

''You're up'' she turned to face Hunter. A sigh escaped between his lips.

''Stephanie is gonna kill me for that black eye'' he shook his head and she lifted her hands to her face. Pressing it, she felt a pain under her left eye. How did she even get that? Her body was sore and that was understandable but a black eye? She sighed.

''He's very fond of you, you know'' Hunter nodded against her right and Elena turned to see Seth sleeping in a chair next to her. She hadn't noticed him until now.

''Not that I can see why, but'' he shrugged and she chuckled.

''Thanks'' she knew he tried to cheer her up and was grateful over that. Although is seemed a little odd considering their past.

Seth groaned by their voices and awakened.

''Well,'' Hunter said and waved bye before walking out. Seth blinked confused and Elena smiled.

''He just checked on me''

''Even stranger'' Seth stretched and Elena chuckled.

''How y… your eye!'' Seth widened his eyes and placed his thumb and index finger under her chin, observing her face as he moved it around.

''Yeah'' she said, twisting her head out of his grip. He looked at her and sighed.

''You're still mad?''

''I'm not _mad''_

''But?''

''I just can't figure you out'' she sighed and he frowned.

''You sleep with one of my closest friends, you lie about it, you kiss me, you leave your best friend and then you… I just don't get it'' she confused herself.

''Sometimes I think, sometimes I don't'' he replied and silence followed as she observed him, trying to understand.

''Then we have this cockiness and…''

''What's wrong with being confident?'' he interrupted her.

''Don't flatter yourself'' she snorted, placing a grin on his face.

''Why did you even try to avoid me?'' he asked.

''Easier'' she replied.

''Easier then what?''

''Look, I get it. You don't need to act like you actually care or listen'' she rolled her eyes and he frowned.

''What makes you think I don't listen to you?''

She lifted her eyebrows and looked at him like it was obvious.

''Your favorite color is purple'' he said out of the blue and she stared stunned at him.

''I told ya I listen'' he continued and silence followed. She had no memory of telling him that; it must have slipped out once.

''What do you want?'' she knew she had asked this question before, but she never got a proper answer.

''One night, and if you still feel nothing; I will let you be'' he said and she snorted.

''You mean one fuck'' she corrected him and with a hesitation, he nodded.

''No'' she said.

''Because you're scared of falling for me?'' he grinned and she gave him a glare.

''You wish''

''I do'' he smirked.

''I know you're trying to provoke me'' she said. He stood and walked over to the entrance of the tent. He lowered the blanked that represented the door and walked back again, this time sitting on the side of the bed.

''What are you doing?'' she said a little nervous.

''One night and if you want me to stop, I'll stop.'' he said, locking eyes with her. She didn't move, considering it for a moment. A sigh escaped between her lips before she climbed into his lap and was now straddling him. She leaned closer to his ear.

''One night'' she whispered, wiggling her hips against him and he groaned before pulling her into a kiss. She tangled her fingers into his two toned hair and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan against his lips. His hands went up and down her back and she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pressing her body against his.

They pulled away to catch their breath; eyes locked. Within the next seconds, he slid her sweater off and tossed it aside. While he slid his own off, she unbuckled his pants and had just unzipped them when he laid her down on the bed. He then tossed his pants along with his underwear aside before ripping hers off as well.

''What?'' she said smiling as he observed her body. She had still her bra on. He smirked in response and bent down to kiss her neck as one of his hand unbuckled her bra; the other one ran down her stomach.

She moaned and raised her hips, causing him to grin. The bra slid off and he lifted his head to take a look. She could see the lust in his eyes. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss while kneading one breast and she dragged her nails up and down his muscular back, moaning.

He broke the kiss and parted her legs, prepared the position. Slowly he slid inside her and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, tossing her head backwards in pleasure. He started to thrust and she gasped; arching her back and meeting his thrusts.

He begun thrusting faster and moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist; causing him to pound her harder. She groaned pleased. She closed her eyes and he felt her tighten, she was close. When she opened her eyes again, they locked with his. He pulled her closer to him and continued to thrust. She gasped and gripped his biceps, after that she came and his body collapsed upon hers.

He tangled her fingers into her hair and buried his face into her neck, breathing heavily. They both could feel each other's heartbeats against their bodies.

After a while, he pulled out; flipping over to the side.

''Well shit'' he breathed out, now remembering how bad Kelly was.

''Mhmm'' she was fading away to her sleep. He pulled her closer, making sure she was covered under the blanket. He peeked over and she was slumbering. With a smile, he fell asleep; arms wrapped protectively around her.


	13. Chapter 13

''Shit!'' Seth screamed as he threw his body down the trench and landed with a bang.

Dean immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him up before they pressed themselves closer to the wall, arms over their head, as NXT fired around them.

''My ammunitions are out!'' Roman joined them, frustrated over their defenseless.

''There's only one way out of here'' Dean said and both Roman and Seth turned to face him.

''Yeah, and what's that?'' Seth said a little doubtful.

''Attack!'' Dean jumped up from the trench and headed for the enemy.

''I hate it when he does that'' Roman sighed as he grabbed a grenade. With a nod from Seth, they jumped out up as well.

''Take cover!'' Roman roared and Seth bended down, an explosion followed.

Slowly, but surely, they were driving NXT back.

''Retire!'' when the command finally came, it was time for payback.

''Enough!'' Hunter commanded and they stopped shooting.

''Punk'' he continued as the fog slowly started to fade.

''Yeah?'' the soldier replied.

''Names in five'' he said and Punk nodded.

''Fucking, useless, piece of shit…'' Roman continued his swearing as he tried to open his weapon to load it but the trigger was stuck. With a frustrated sigh, he threw it to the side.

''I've told you several of times…'' Seth begun but was cut off.

''I'm not replacing Becky'' Roman snapped.

''That you named it is even worse'' Dean chucked and received a glare from Roman. He opened his mouth to say something but Punk was now standing in front of them. Dog tags in hand.

''Enlighten me'' Hunter sighed and all eyes turned to Punk. The man sighed as well before holding up the tags.

''Kofi, Alberto, Rey, Enzo… and Bray'' Punk said and Hunter closed his eyes; Bray was expecting a daughter within a matter of weeks. Nobody said anything for some minutes.

''What should we do with the captured?'' Bryan had to interrupt the moment.

''How many?'' Hunter asked tired.

''Three; two bad wounded'' a short silence followed.

''Kill em' all''

x x x

''You're unusually quiet?'' Seth turned by the voice of Roman.

''Huh? Yeah, thinking'' he said and Roman frowned.

''I've known you three years brother… that's a long time. You have to do better than that'' Roman said and Seth sighed.

''I'm thinking about Bray's wife… poor woman'' Seth said and Roman observed him for a while. Eventually he nodded.

''Yeah, tragic when things like that happens'' he commented and they returned to silence. Seth didn't know if Roman bought his lie or not but he sure as hell wouldn't tell him what he really was thinking about, not now when things had started to get back to normal.

''Rollins!''

''Huh?'' Seth awoke by Hunter's voice.

''I said did you check the house?'' he repeated himself a little irritated.

''Yes captain'' Seth made his steps into the house. They had arrived to a village that looked abandoned.

''Focus Rollins'' he heard Hunter say as he stepped into the house. He rolled his eyes and looked around.

''Clea…'' he paused.

''What?'' Seth didn't reply. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer.

''Rollins''

''I'm not sure'' he said and heard how Hunter continued to ask questions. He ignored them, getting closer to what had caught his attention.

''What do we have here'' he whispered as he opened the wardrobe with the tip of his weapon.

''Well would you look at that'' his face dropped by the sight.

''Rollins I demand…''

''A F9'' Seth interrupted Hunter and it went quiet for a while.

''You do know what a F9 is, right?'' Hunter entered the room and his face went pale.

''For fuck's sake'' he mumbled as he stepped closer. The little boy started to shake even more and pressed his body tighter against the edge of the wardrobe.

''Easy, we're not gonna hurt you'' Seth bent down and placed his hand in front of the boy. The boy looked at it but didn't take it. He looked like seven to Seth.

''Okay, let's…'' Seth made the mistake of taking a too quick step forward and the boy ran away in such speed that not even Hunter was able to catch him by the door.

''Hey!'' they ran after but paused when they were out.

''Easy huh'' Roman had caught the boy and was now holding him as he kicked in vain.

''We're not the enemy'' Roman added and it seemed to calm the boy down a little. At least now he looked at them.

''Cool!'' the boy suddenly exclaimed and pointed at Roman's weapon. Roman grinned by the reaction.

''Here'' he said and handed it over. It was unloaded and completely safe, he just wanted to gain the boy's trust. The boy took it with big eyes and sat on the ground to observe it.

''What's your name?'' Roman continued.

''Liam'' the boy replied without taking his eyes off the weapon.

''I'm Roman'' the boy didn't care.

''Where's your parents Liam?'' Dean joined in and now the boy glanced up on them.

''My mom went to heaven when I was a baby'' he said and the men exchanged gazes.

''How about your dad?'' Seth frowned, looking down at the kid.

''He got really, _really,_ sad when she died,'' Liam once again lowered his gaze to the weapon that laid across his legs.

''So sad, that he had to go away'' his voice faded and silence followed; they didn't know what to say.

''Liam, we're going to take you to safety; how does that sound?'' Roman said and the boy shrugged as a reply. He was tired.

''Do you want me to carry you?'' Roman continued and again the boy shrugged. Carefully, Roman picked him up.

''How did you know it was a F9?'' Hunter turned to Seth. Seth was looking at the boy that now was asleep.

''His eyes'' he replied.

As they walked, Dean joined Seth's side.

''Hi'' he said. Seth didn't look at him, he couldn't.

''Sup'?''

''You seem absent'' Dean said and Seth shrugged.

''I just get tired of this war,'' he sighed.

''Tired of these people'' he added and Dean nodded.

''I really don't understand how you can leave your child'' Dean said and Seth nodded; although it was not only the boy's parents he was referring to.

''You're back!'' Stephanie greeted them as they entered the camp, Sasha by her side.

''Why the faces?'' she frowned.

''F9'' Dean said and Stephanie's face went pale.

''Where'' she said and they pointed against Roman. She left them immediately.

''What's a F9?'' Sasha looked confused and Dean left them without answering, not feeling for it.

''Orphan'' Seth said as he followed him.

* * *

 **Since the girls have had a big impact in the last chapters, I thought it was time for some men-time!**


	14. Chapter 14

''What, _the holy hell,_ is that'' John stared down at the creature that was sleeping beneath him.

''It's a child you idiot'' Roman said and gave him a slap to the head.

''What Cena means is, what the hell is he doing here?'' Punk commented.

''We couldn't just leave him'' Seth frowned.

''But we've already sent away our monthly delivery of civilians? Next one isn't until two weeks'' Punk pointed out. Roman and Seth exchanged gazes, they knew he had a point.

''Maybe the nurses could…'' Roman tried.

''No'' Stephanie said immediately, knowing where this was going.

''You brought him here,'' she pointed at the group of men.

''Your responsibility'' she continued, darting her eyes on her husband and he sighed. With those words, she turned around and left.

''So…what now?'' Bryan said and they all turned to look at Hunter.

''It's a child! How hard can it be, just feed it and let it sleep. Take turns and it'll be fine'' he hissed.

''Punk, you and John are first up'' Hunter continued and the men exchanged gazes.

''Is there a problem?!'' Hunter snapped, clearly upset over Stephanie. The men swallowed their pride for once and shook their head no.

''No, sir'' Punk muttered and John stayed quiet.

''Thought so'' Hunter said before leaving them.

Roman and Seth walked out of the tent.

''A child, really? You're getting on my nerves'' Kharma said, walking up to them.

''Hey on you too'' Seth said, Elena appeared behind her with a box.

''What are you two up to?'' Roman chuckled, taking the box from Elena that clearly struggled with it.

''Stephanie sent us to check on the boy'' Elena said, stretching her back.

''Which we should do so Elena,'' Kharma said, pointing at the box. Elena putted and with a sigh, she made a movement to regain the box. Roman shook his head.

''I got it'' he smiled and Elena smiled back at him. They walked back to the tent and entered.

''Time to switch? Cool, see ya'' John banged Seth on the back and before neither Seth or Roman could object, John and Punk hurried out.

''Terrific'' Seth muttered, taking a seat and crossing his arms.

''You don't have to stay you know'' he turned by the voice of Elena, she was looking at the boy. Seth looked her over for a while before turning his gaze out to thin air.

''Place the box here please'' she continued and Roman did as she said.

''Thank you'' she opened the box and she and Kharma begun their checkup.

''Here you are! I was looking for you'' Dean entered the tent and Roman and Seth turned to face him. The girls didn't bother.

''The question is where have you been?'' Roman frowned.

''Start packing your bags, we're going home!'' he exclaimed in joy, throwing his arms in the air. The girls now turned to face him and they all had the same chocking look on their faces.

''What did you say?'' Roman cracked.

''You heard me. Now c'mon, I…''

''Slow down, what are you talking about?'' Seth interrupted him, leaning forward in his seat.

''Hunter just announced it. We've finally found NXT's port'' Dean said smiling. Roman and Seth widened their eyes.

''Meaning?'' Kharma asked and they turned to look at her.

''We've found their weak spot'' Seth said and the tent went quiet for a while.

''I'm not following'' Elena broke the silence, shaking her head confused.

''Armies supplies arrive through ports and without your supplies, you have nothing'' Roman begun to explain and the girls started to place the pieces together.

''If we cut off NXT's food, their ammunition, their everything; we…'' he continued.

''We win'' Dean smirked and Roman nodded. Now the girls widened their eyes.

''Are we talking about weeks now, or days?'' Kharma said exciting.

''That's the thing, we haven't found a way to actually get there'' Dean said, rubbing his neck.

''But you just said you found it?'' Elena frowned.

''Yes we found it, but it's not like we can walk straight towards it. We need to find their blank spots'' Dean said.

''Which is going to be tough since we're talking about their heart. They will protect it of course'' Roman said with a serious tone.

''Meaning you guys are going to get a packed tent'' Seth commented, leaning back in his seat.

''Thank you for your clarifying'' Elena said a bit irritated.

''My pleasure sweetie'' Seth said and Elena narrowed her eyes on him. She didn't like that name.

''Sweetie?'' Dean frowned and Seth shrugged.

''Did I miss something?'' Kharma looked at Elena and Elena shook her head.

''Nothing at all'' she replied.

''Kiss or sex?'' Kharma said, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew Elena too well.

''Sex'' Seth said cocky and Kharam sighed as she massaged her temple with two fingers.

''A one night stand to be specific'' Elena added, holding her index finger in the air.

''Don't beat me up'' Seth said, facing Dean.

''Why would he beat you up?'' Elena frowned.

''Because he's grown quite fond of you'' Seth said and Elena turned to look at Dean confused.

''Oh relax, would you. I'm a grown man, I'm done with the pointless drama'' Dean said.

''Wonderful, now can we move on from your personal life and focus on the importance here?'' Roman finally interfered and they all seemed to agree.

''Yes, the port'' Elena said.

''So you mean that you know where it is, but you don't know how to get there?'' Kharma summarized the issue and Dean nodded.

''Yes'' he said and a moment of silence followed.

''I know'' by the low voice, they all turned to face the little boy. He was sitting on the bed; observing them.


	15. Chapter 15

''A child?'' Hunter raised his brows, staring at the three men that were standing in front of him.

''Yes, a child'' Roman sighed, conforming it for the fifth time.

''My life depends on a child…wonderful'' Hunter said, not sure if he should be ironic or serious.

''Sir, by all due respect; I think we should give it a shot'' Seth tried.

''You really mean that you think I should send my men out where their compass, and life, are in the hands of a seven year old orphan?'' Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Well if you put it like that…'' Dean replied but received a glare from his commander.

''Do you have a better idea?'' Seth exhaled, knowing his attitude would get him in trouble if he didn't watch his words against his commander.

''I wish I had,'' Hunter sighed.

''Fine, I'll send out unit 54A'' he continued.

''Wait, that's my unit'' Dean widened his eyes.

''Problems Ambrose? After all it's your brilliant idea'' Hunter smirked and Dean swallowed.

''No, sir''

''I'll let the men know… I hope you three are certain about this'' Hunter said with a serious tone.

''It's war, what could possible go wrong huh'' Seth said ironically and Hunter shook his head before leaving the tent.

''Perhaps we should reconsider'' Dean rubbed his neck nervously and Roman and Seth turned to face him.

''Now is not the time to play chicken dude, it's our only shot'' Seth said a little irritated.

''Easy for you to say, you're not the one that's out there and neither are you the one that won't make it home if this fails'' Dean snapped.

''Enough'' Roman yelled.

''It's true!'' Dean fired back and Roman sighed.

''I've known you for seven years Dean. Seven years. It's a long time brother,'' Roman locked eyes with Dean.

''You're the one that always find your way back home, so just to do that one more time'' the tent went quiet for a while.

''Also, I'm sure as hell won't visit both your and Randy's family'' Roman added and Dean chuckled.

''When I get back, I'm going to beat you up'' Dean said smiling and Roman nodded.

''Then I'll beat you up'' Seth smirked.

''And I'll beat you'' Roman commented and the three men cracked each grin.

They walked out of the tent and with a handshake, they parted as Dean walked up to his unit that had gathered around Hunter.

Roman and Seth remained standing on their spot, having the intentions of doing so until they no longer could spot Dean.

''Are we too late?!'' Elena appeared behind them, breathing heavily. The two men exchanged gazes before turning their attention back to Elena.

''He left twenty minutes ago?'' Seth frowned and Elena held her breath, making a sad face expression.

''You mean I just ran the whole way, in vain?'' Kharma sighed as she bent down to catch her breath.

''We're joking, he's right there'' Roman chuckled and pointed at Dean. Elena turned quickly and before they had the chance to add something else, she ran off. They watched as she screamed his name, only for him to turn around and catch her as she jumped at him with a hug.

''If he doesn't make it back…'' Kharma said sadly, observing Dean and Elena before she made her steps towards them.

''She's not the only one that want's him back'' Roman whispered more to himself.

''Let's go!'' Hunter yelled and the men turned to face him. With a nod, they began to march.

''You okay?'' Seth walked up to Elena that hadn't moved since they lost sight of the troupe.

''Are you?'' she turned the question around.

''No'' he confessed.

''Me neither,''

''What was that boy's name again?'' she continued.

''Liam''

''Why?'' he added and she shrugged.

''Only wanted to know the name of the child that's in charge of my destiny'' she said and Seth turned to look at her. She was still looking at the direction Dean had disappeared through. But she was right.

''Elena!'' Kelly yelled and they both turned their heads.

''Kane is refusing his medicine, again'' she whined and Elena sighed.

''Coming'' she responded and started to walk towards the white tent.

''If you need me, you know where to find me'' Seth said behind her and she nodded without turning around to face him.

Seth made his steps back towards his tent and walked inside.

''There you are'' Roman met him.

''Yeah, just wanted to make sure Elena was fine'' Seth said as he laid down in his bed.

''And?'' Roman asked.

''She's devastated'' Seth replied, closing his eyes.

''I'm thinking about handing in my resignation, if we get home'' Seth added thoughtful.

''Same goes for me buddy. Three wars are enough for me'' Roman agreed and Seth nodded.

''You think they'll make it?'' Roman continued and silence followed.

''Do you?'' Seth asked.

''I have a bad feeling'' Roman confessed.

''About Dean?'' Seth frowned and lifted his head to watch Roman that was laying in his bed, staring at the roof with his arms behind his head.

''Not sure, just a feeling that something bad is about to happen'' he said and Seth nodded before laying his head down again.

''Time to pray. Roman take tone''

''Shut up and go to sleep'' Roman shook his head and Seth cracked a grin. He closed his eyes and it went black.

* * *

 **Going on** **vacation** **for two weeks! See you when I get back :***


	16. Chapter 16

Dean stood on his spot, frozen. He hadn't moved in about ten minutes. In fact, no one had. They all just stared; trying to understand. Hunter had dropped to his knees as he was staring with a pale and lifeless gaze.

How. Just how.

x x x

 _''How much further?'' Kofi whined and Hunter rolled his eyes. Children, he was surrounded by children._

 _''One more word and I'll slit your throat out'' Hunter hissed and Kofi lowered his head as he muttered something. The men were impatient and Hunter feared that their longing to get home was starting to take over their judgment._

 _''Ey'' Dean suddenly said._

 _''Ambrose! What did I just…'' Hunter turned red faced but didn't get the chance to end his scolding._

 _''Look!'' Dean interrupted him and the men turned their heads. With a glint in their eyes, they watched as WWE dropped the bombs over NXT's boats. It was done._

 _They turned back to tell the news; The war was over._

x x x

A noise made Bryan turn his head.

''Hello? Is there someone there?!'' he yelled as he started to throw stuff to the side. He heard a cough from underneath everything and started to dig faster.

''I hear someone!'' he screamed and Kofi, Hunter and Bray started to help.

''Punk!'' Bray said as he started to recognize the body. They dragged him out of the ruins and started do observe him. He was hurt, in pain and clearly in shock. He stated to look around.

''What happened'' Hunter asked but Punk continued to look around, like a scared kid who had lost his parents.

''Punk!'' Hunter yelled to get the soldier's attention. Punk turned to him with a jerk and they locked eyes.

''They came from nowhere'' he stuttered.

''From nowhere'' he whispered, now shaking his head as his gaze locked on the ground.

''So much screaming'' he continued. What he said made no sense and Hunter frowned. He decided to give Punk some time.

''Look for survivors!'' Hunter yelled and the soldiers obeyed. Dean however stood remaining on his place.

The men dug, screamed and dug; but he just couldn't movie. Out of the digging and screaming, his ears picked up something… sobs? He slowly turned his head around towards the direction and found it coming from the forest.

Still paralyzed, he made his steps towards it.

''Hello?'' he managed to say and the sobbing stopped. Whoever this person was, he was holding his breath.

Dean stepped closer and split a bush in half.

''Pleace don't hurt me!'' he jerked back by surprise when the person behind the bush screamed those words.

''Kharma?'' Dean said and went closer to the bush again. Indeed it was. The crying woman was shaking as she had her body pressed against the tree behind her.

''Dean?'' she stuttered before she burst out crying.

''Hey, hey, shh'' Dean freaked out as he watched the woman cry. He hated when females cried.

''It's okay, you're safe'' he said, not knowing if that even was true but he had heard that you are supposed to say that to panicing people. Kharma however shook her head, not agreeing.

''It all happened so fast'' she sobbed and Dean frowned. He really did not follow, both she and Punk were in shock and they both made no sense.

''Kharma, listen to me. Where is Roman?'' Dean said, trying to figure this out. The woman locked eye with him by the mention of the name. She must have remembered something.

''He…'' she said but didn't continue. She seemed to be thinking.

''Kharma stay with me! Where is Roman? Where is Seth? Where is Elena?!'' Dean started to panic, which only lead to Kharam getting scared and starting to shake her head.

''It all happened so fast'' she repeated, shaking her head and looking at the ground; just as Punk had done.

Dean observed her for a while before he rose. He handed her his hand and with some waiting, she finally took it as he dragged her up. He started to walk back to the camp but was stopped as she pulled his arm towards her.

''I can't…'' she said, her gaze let him know that she had flashbacks from how the whole event went down.

''Are they alive?'' he asked and the woman once again locked eyes with him. He saw how tears started to press out behind the already red eyeballs.

''I don't think so'' she said truthful and Dean nodded. He wouldn't force her to go back, but he wouldn't stay either. He turned and started to head back, if she followed then she followed.

When Dean arrived back at the camp, his unit was still searching between the aches for signs of life. Or just bodies.

''Hey'' he banged Kofi on the back and the man turned to look at him. Dean's eyes let him know the question.

''All the found dog tags are with Hunter, man'' he said before turning his gaze away and returning to the search. Dean watched him for a while before heading towards Hunter. How could NXT have planned this without them knowing. How did they even get the chance to… Dean's thoughts faded when he got sight of Hunter.

''Sir'' he said as he approached him and Hunter turned. A sigh escaped between his lips and Dean shut his eyes.

''Which one?'' he asked as he felt how it burned behind his closed eyes.

''Both'' he heard Hunter reply. And now they came. The tears.


	17. Chapter 17

''Okay Dean; you can do this. You can do this'' Dean mumbled for himself as he wiped his sweaty palms up and down his pants. He lifted his fist and was about to let it drop against the door; but it froze. He couldn't.

''Fuck this'' he cursed as he turned around and started to walked back towards the car. Behind him he heard how the door opened and his heartbeats started to pick up.

''Ambrose?'' Dean stopped.

''Thought it was you, what are you doing here?'' Dean didn't want to turn around but he had not much of a choice now.

''Hi Ms. Orton'' he said. His face expression made her know his intentions and just like that, the woman's mile faded away.

x x x

''So... how did it go?'' Kharma asked Dean as he entered the car again.

''How do you think it went. At least now I've done what I promised Roman'' he sighed, his gaze was empty.

''Right, and I'm proud of you…but Dean'' Kharma tried.

''I said no'' he snapped at her and she sighed.

''So you're really not going to the memorial?'' Kharma lifted a brow.

''Nope''

''And I don't need babysitting'' he added.

''Oh, but you do'' she corrected him and he snorted.

''Just drive me home'' he said tired and Kharma looked over at him.

''Fine'' she gave after; she was tired as well.

Before Dean knew it they were outside of his house.

''Thanks'' he said before stepping out. He heard how a second door opened and turned.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Dean raised a brow and looked at Kharma who had stepped out of the car.

''What does it look like?'' she gave him a look and he chuckled.

''Oh no, my house; my rules and you're not on the invitation list'' he glared at her and she crossed her arms.

''Really? Maybe it's time to adjust that list. Because the two, _only, people on it ain't really going to be around anymore'' maybe the words were rough, but nobody said that the truth didn't hurt._

''The list stays'' he turned around and walked up to his door. Kharam looked after him before shaking her head.

''Then see you at the memorial'' she screamed behind him as he entered his home. Her response was a shutting door.

''Boy Elena, I'm really trying here but… it would just be easier if you were here'' she said looking at the sky before re-entering the car with a deep sigh.

x x x

 _''We salute you''_ the flag was up and the boys stood in salute in front of the coffins.

''Dammit Dean'' Kharma sighed. She had looked everywhere for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Honestly, she didn't believe he actually wouldn't show up. She placed a rose on Elena's coffin, mumbled a prayer and finally decided to go home. She wanted to sleep.

''What the…'' she groaned as she looked on her phone screen with one eye open and one eye closed.

''He can't be serious'' she mumbled, looking at the _'Position for Dean Ambrose'-_ map Dean had sent her.

''God bless my soul. This is just for you girl'' Kharma pointed at the sky before stepping out of bed.

''Dean?!'' Kharma yelled, turning her phone around while it showed _'arrived'._

''Here'' she almost didn't hear it. She walked across some stones until she saw him on the ground.

''Dean, it's 2 PM'' she yelled but he didn't seem to care.

''What are you doing'' she whined, he just shrugged and pointed at the two tombstones between him. Kharma sighed and took a seat on the ground in front of him.

''Okay. Then let's do this. So do you have anything you would like to say?'' she asked.

''What would that be?'' he frowned.

''I don't know, some kind of goodbye?''

''What difference would that make? The dead can't hear us'' he snorted before he placed the whisky bottle against his lips and took a mouthful.

''I should have gone down with them'' he continued.

''But your orders…'' she tried.

''I want my family back!'' he roared which made her flinch in fear. Silence followed as they looked at one another.

''And you don't think I want that too? I lost Elena, remember?'' Kharma said a little irritaded.

''But Dean, holding on just don't make sense. They aren't coming back and...'' she continued but was cut of.

''Do you regret going?'' he asked, clearly still not listening to her.

''No, no I don't'' she replied.

''I do'' he said and she sighed.

''You don't, nobody knew this would happen. It's war''

''But was it really worth all this?'' Dean tensed his face as he pointed at the two tombstones between him.

''You can't…'' she tried again.

''But of course you should insist on going'' he continued. Kharam frowned, now she was confused,

''What ar…?''

''Bet you didn't count on this huh, you never think of the consequences you piece of shit'' he started to shake his head.

''Not that you were any better, always followed the Big Dog around. Scumbag'' Dean continued and Kharma frowned.

''So now we're here… and I guess I now have to say some bullshit like _see you on the other side'_ ' Dean lifted the bottle against the sky before taking a big mouthful of the last whisky that was left in the bottle. Silence came after that for a few seconds.

''How could you leave me'' the words came out as a breath as Dean closed his eyes. Kharma looked sad at him.

''Life's a bitch'' she now understood that he was talking to her again.

''I know buddy; I know'' she replied softly. They both looked at the two tombstones for a while before taking a big inhale. She gave him a look and lastly, he nodded.

 _''We salute you''_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story! Hope you liked it, thank you for all the reviews and feedback but I felt that it was time for this story to meet its end 3 Sorry that I killed Seth and Roman but well; it's war people.**


End file.
